All you need is love
by Unknown identity 90
Summary: Ponyboy is younger in this story. Come follow and see all the ups and downs the Curtis brothers and the gang faces.
1. One of those Days

_****__**One of those days**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

 **summary:** Mostly Darry and Ponyboy story. This story Ponyboy is in Kindergarten instead of 14. It's about a bad day with bonding in it!

 **Note:** I have not written any sort of thing in what seems forever and I love to read and write. This story is to get me started. It hopefully will not be the last thing or best thing I post. I'm just trying to get my mind going to write once again after not having access to a laptop or computer! Thanks for checking out the story!

 **Note:** I have had issues with the upload and it changing things. I have reedited this chapter to fix some if it! So here is to hoping it looks better then my original upload. If you have suggestions to keep my uploads from messing up let me know. This time I did copy and paste and tried fixing it a little.

"Come on Ponyboy you have to let go of me and finish getting ready," Sodapop told his baby brother who was clinging to leg as he tried to get ready. Ponyboy refused to let go. Ponyboy was in a mood and did not want anyone to go to school or work.

"You asked for you little punk," Soda tells him playfully unwrapping the boy's arms and throwing him on the bed and begins to tickle him. Ponyboy can never stay annoyed, angry, or upset when Soda brought out his tickle monster.

"Here comes the tickle monster," Soda taunted his abnormally annoyed little brother. Ponyboy glared at him kicking his hand away and refusing to laugh when tickled. He did not enjoy it or want to be tickled today.

"Stop tickling me you big meanie," Ponyboy shouts as Soda. Sodapop looked hurt as he withdrew his attack on Ponyboy. His brother loved the tickle monster and it slightly hurt his feelings that he did not want the monster today. His dislike for the tickling told Soda instantly today was going to be a long day with Ponyboy. He is the easiest going kid normally but when he is not then it's like ten tons of attitude and sass hitting you all at once. Darry does good with Ponyboy but it's going to be challenging today!

"Ok Ponyboy why don't you go get dressed. I'm gonna take a shower and when I get out we will eat breakfast and if we have time I'll read ya a book before school," Soda tells Pony giving him an offer this kid never refuses. This kid will listen to books all day and night!

"I'm not getting dressed and I'm not going to school!" the young boy declares turning his back to Sodapop.

"C'mon Ponyboy," Soda pleads. Ponyboy ignores his brother and just lays facing his wall.

"Soda go get in the shower before your late. I'll deal with the knuckle head," Darry says as he enters thru the door way. Soda gets up and heads to the bathroom glancing back at his baby brother one last time. He knew Darry was not going to tolerate his behavior but right now Soda has no leg to stand on to be able to intervene with his brother taking over this morning.

"Ponyboy you sit up this minute and talk to me," Darry tells the boy refusing to talk to his back. Ponyboy knew it was not wise to push Darry's buttons but he was bound and determined not to go to school.

"Ponyboy Michael I suggest you change this attitude and get up here right now. "Darry tells him in a tone that his brother knew he meant business. The boy still laid there. "One…..two…" Darry counted before grabbing the boy up and given him one solid smack to his backside. Darry never made it to three. You're lucky if he counts to two.

Ponyboy started crying but he looked up at his brother who grabbed his chin lightly so he was looking up at him. "Ponyboy you are not going to sit here and give us attitude all morning. I will not tolerate the flat out disobedience and I will not tolerate any kind of sass or back talk. You need to get dressed right this minute and get into that kitchen for breakfast. DO I make myself clear?" Darry asked in a tone that anyone would obey. Ponyboy contemplated disobeying but thought better of it. He did not want a spanking from his brother. He has been swatted a time or two in the past few months much like he just was and that was it. He didn't want a real spanking and he knew if he got out of hand his brother would do it.

"Yes sir. Will you help me?" Ponyboy asked just wanting his brothers to stay close by even though the young greaser was capable of getting ready on his own.

Darry really wanted to sit down and drink his coffee but he could not tell his brother no. Besides he never asks them to help him and it was obvious he was having a hard morning. "Alright little brother lets grab you some clean clothes," Darry said going to the boy's dresser and pulling out a fresh pairs or undies and jeans.

Ponyboy went to the closet and picked out his black t-shirt to match his brothers' plain black shirt he was wearing. He carried them over to his oldest brother. Darry helped Ponyboy get his pajamas off and into his clean shirt. He smiled in spite of himself when he realized Ponyboy picked out a shirt to match his.

"Ok little colt all ready. Now Soda should be out of the shower so why don't you go to the bathroom and have him do up your hair for ya." Darry told him ruffling his hair. Pony smiled running off to his favorite brother knowing he would give him a cool hair style instead of the nerdy ones Darry always did.

"Soda will you please do my hair?" Ponyboy asked his brother. Soda smiles sweetly at his brother.

"Of course. I got to make sure you look good since you're such a babe magnet," Soda joked with half honesty. Anytime Ponyboy was with him the girl all seemed to melt even more. There is something women just love about a kid.

Soda greased his hair back. "Now Ponyboy you better not going breaking all those little girls' hearts ya dig?" Soda asked swooping down and throwing Ponyboy over his shoulder like a sack of taters carrying him off to the front room.

"Here," Darry tells them setting plates before each boy. Soda deposits Ponyboy into his chair and goes off to pour chocolate milk for himself and Ponyboy. He sits a cup in front of Ponyboy before sitting down digging into his food. Ponyboys foul mood returns and he don't much care to eat his eggs. He didn't much care to do anything today.

"Eat up Ponyboy," Soda tells Pony shoveling another bite of food into his mouth. Pony scowled and just pushed his food around his plate. Darry snatches his plate away.

"Since you're not hungry there is a corner in the living room with you name in it. Go find it," Darry tells his brother. Ponyboy obeys. He goes and stands in the corner.

"I don't know what has gotten into him today but he better snap out of it for his best interest," Darry tells Soda.

"I think something is bothering but I don't know what. He doesn't typically give this much attitude and you already popped him on the butt and that normally straightens him right up. This is not like him at all. I just hope his mood gets better at school," Soda tells Darry. Darry nods agreeing with Soda.

After Soda finished his breakfast he threw on the rest of his clothes and grabbed a book. They had just under ten minutes but he wanted to read to his brother. He sits down on the couch."Come here Pony," he calls. Ponyboy walks over to his brother and climbs into his lap and rests his head on his chest. Listening to Sodas heartbeat as he read The Three Little Pigs to him! After the story was over Soda wrapped his brother into a tight hug and kisses his head. Soda loved this boy more than he would ever know.

"Alright kid brothers off we go," Darry comes shooing them out the door. In the truck Ponyboy snuggles up to Soda as they head over to the DX and to drop the middle brother off at work. Once there Ponyboy receives a kiss on his head from his older brother before Soda headed into the gas station to meet up with Steve.

Darry drove to the school. "Ponyboy you better not give your teacher any problems or else I will bust your bottom when I get home is that understood?" Darry asks his little brother.

"Yes sir," Ponyboy answers him. He didn't want to be in trouble today, but he couldn't help himself either. Once to the school Darry let his brother out at the front door.

"Have a good day kiddo and stay out trouble," He called after him. Pony simply waved bye to his brother and walked into the building.

"Good morning Ponyboy," Mrs. Smith greeted him as he walked down the hallway. He looked at her for a moment and kept going. Honestly Ponyboy had a very nice teacher and he loved her. He just did not want to be in school even If it was with her. Ponyboy decided to hide in the bathroom and not go to class. He would show his brothers he meant it when he said he did not want to go to class.

As the bell rang Ponyboy knew his teacher would search for him soon. As he sat on a stall hiding out he did not feel any better. Ponyboy knew something was wrong with him but he didn't know what it was. He just felt off, but not sick. Ponyboy held his breath. He saw his teacher's shoes. She opened the stall he sat in.

"Ponyboy what are you doing in here? Your supposed to be in class," she told him gently. Mrs. Smith loved Ponyboy. He was so sweet, kind, and very well mannered.

"I'm not going," he tells her. Ponyboy hoped she would leave him alone, but he knew she would not. Why won't people just leave him alone?

"Ponyboy you have to come to class. C'mon I'll walk with you," she offered trying to grab the child's hand. Ponyboy pulled his hand away and kicked at her to try and get her to leave him alone.

"PONYBOY you know better than to kick at me. You know that is not ok. "she tells him. Ponyboy felt bad. He had not meant to actually kick his teacher he just wanted to be left alone. Tear welled up in the his eyes as he knew he was going to be in big big big trouble when he got home.

His teacher took this moment to lift the small boy into her arms. Ponyboy clung to her neck. He felt afraid. Not afraid of anyone or anything just afraid. His teacher made a move to leave the bathroom Ponyboy freaked out and grabbed a hold of the stall door.

"Leave me alone and put me down! I don't wanna go to class," Pony screamed thrashing to get away. A minute later the door opened up and in walked Mr. Brown the vice principle with the reputation to be super strict. He owned a paddle in his office and Ponyboy did not want it used on him. He heard stories about it.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Brown asked eyeing Ponyboy who had stopped struggling with his teacher. Mrs. Smith held the boy close as she could sense his fear. She explained to the principle what was going on.

"Hey Ponyboy! How about we head to my office. Will you walk like a big boy or am I going to have to carry you?" he asked Ponyboy. Ponyboy knew he had no choice in the matter now. He let his teacher stand him on the ground.

Ponyboy reached up to grab the man's hand. He didn't want him to think he was not coming. Ponyboy always held his brother's hands anytime they were somewhere so they knew where he was. So since he did not know how it worked with the principle he grabbed his hand to keep from upsetting him.

Mr. Brown was slightly amused since most kids would just follow him. Even a kindergartner like Ponyboy. Ponyboy walked with him to the office without any defiance. He climbed into the chair Mr. Brown pointed to in his office. Mr. Brown pulled out a binder and found a page he was seeming to be looking for before he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello May I speak Mr. Darrell Curtis," he spoke into the phone. Pony's heart fell knowing them calling his brother was not good. The principle waited for a few moments. "Hello Mr. Curtis. I was calling on behalf of your brother Ponyboy. Well he has been having an extremely hard morning. He was hiding in the bathroom instead of going to class. When his teacher tried getting him to class he kicked her. When she was finally able to get ahold of him he was good until she tried leaving the bathroom. That's when he started screaming and acting crazy. That's when I heard them from the hallway. At this point I need you to come pick him up for the day. We are not considering it a suspension this time.," The principle told him. The principle finished up the conversation before hanging up. Ponyboy could here his brother in the background and could tell he was mad. After he hung up with Darry the principle went out to talk to the receptionist. After a few minutes he returned to the office where Ponyboy still waited.

"Ponyboy I hope you can have a much better day come Monday. Your brother will be here shortly. Until then you need to stay in here," Mr. Brown said to the young child. He did not think the kid need any more punishment from the school as you can tell the kid was remorseful and he had a feeling from talking to his brother that this particular kid did not act like this often or ever without consequence. That and he had never been in trouble at school before.

The principle sat working for ten minutes before Darry was seen entering the main office. The receptionist handed him a packet and talked to him for a moment. Ponyboy could tell Darry was mad, and he kinda wished the school would have called Sodapop, but at the same time he felt scared. He was scared of how he felt, and he just wanted his eldest brother to help him. He knew he would be in trouble, but he knew Darry could help him.

Mr. Brown went out to talk to Darry. After five minute they both entered the room. "Bye Ponyboy we will see you Monday and it better not be in my office," Mr. Brown said bidding the boys good bye. Ponyboy looked at Darry and got up making his way over to him before Darry could even tell him to. Ponyboy grabbed his brothers hand before they headed out of the hall and towards the school exit. Darry was pulling Ponyboy along when Ponyboy suddenly stopped.

Darry spun around so fast anger flashing thru his eyes. He swooped down to his brothers' level getting ready to whisper a threat, or promise he didn't know which into his brother's ear when suddenly Ponyboy wrapped his arms around Darry and clung on tight. Darry was caught by surprise and his anger faded as he lifted his brother up into his arms. Ponyboy started bawling. He didn't know why. He was not crying because he was in trouble. He felt alone and scared.

Darry rubbed the young boys back in attempt to console him. Darry knew better then to think Ponyboy was trying to get out of trouble. Ponyboy was a good kid. He knew that his brother was truly upset. Once to the truck Darry put his brother in the truck and helped buckle him in. When he climbed in his brother leaned over and clutched onto his brother for dear life.

Darry let his mind ponder his brothers' behavior the whole way home. He really did not know what to think. When they got home his brother unbuckled and wrapped his arms around his brother again. Darry picked the boy up before carrying him inside. Once inside he carried Ponyboy to his bed,

"Ok little buddy I think after this morning a nap is very much needed," Darry tell him laying him down and covering him up. Ponyboy was fine with the nap ,but not at the idea of being left alone. Darry started to head out of the room. He had planned to go pee and come back and lay with his brother ,but Ponyboy did not realize his plan.

"Darry," he cried as Darry was walking out. Darry stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Baby I'm going pee and I'll be right back," Darry told him to ease the youngsters mind before heading towards the bathroom. As soon as Darry started to relieve himself he felt arms wrap around him. Darry was thinking about how awkward it was, but he did not say a thing to the boy. Darry finished up in the bathroom before gathering his brother in his arms.

He carried him to bed and snuggled up with his brother. Ponyboy felt secure in his brother's arms and drifted off to sleep.

Two and a half hours later Ponyboy woke up and noticed Darry had stayed asleep with him. He snuggled closer to his brother who was still sleeping beside him. Pony's movements woke his brother.

"Take a good nap baby?" Darry asked his brother. Darry was beside himself on the fact Ponyboy seemed to want him, and had yet to ask for Soda. Pony and him never bonded like this. Ponyboy nodded into Darry. Pony rubbed his eyes to get the sleepy feeling out of them.

"Ponyboy what been bothering you today?" Darry asked gently hugging his brother closer to him so he would feel safe talking to him.

"I don't know. I don't feel right," Pony answered the best he could.

"Do you feel sick?" Darry asked alarmed.

"No," Ponyboy answered. He didn't know how to explain it.

"Are you mad at someone or did some make you mad?" Darry asked.

"No. I felt angry for no reason. I dunno scared too," Ponyboy answered him sheepishly.

"Why were you scared?" Darry asked.

"I dunno why I'm scared," he answered truthfully.

"Do you still feel scared?" he asked his brother. Ponyboy shakes his head no, but tightened his hold on his brother.

"What made the scared feeling go away?" Darry asked him. Maybe the nap was more useful then he thought. Ponyboy pointed to Darry. Darry smiled big. Did he make his brother feel safe?

"Is your anger gone now?'' He asked Ponyboy. Ponyboy nodded.

"I felt angry. And I could not make it go away! My head felt funny and not right. I just didn't want to go to school today, and I really didn't want to be bad, but I couldn't stop it," Ponyboy said sobbing again. Darry held the boy tight. He could understand what he meant. Darry being 20 knew how to handle it when he was in a bad mood better ,but he still had a hard time.

"Well Ponyboy next time your angry like that come tell your brother or me and we can try and help you. We don't want you in trouble more then you want to be in trouble. If your scared baby both of us are here for you," Darry told him.

"But I been bad," Ponyboy cried into his brother's chest.

"Baby no matter how bad you been we will always love you. Just like when we mess up you will always love us." Darry explains to his brother. Ponyboy felt better knowing he had the best brother even on a bad day.

"Darry can you help me write a sorry note to my teacher?'' Pony asked his brother. Darry laughs. Leave it to his brother to punish himself in a way.

"Of course baby. I'm proud of you for wanting to correct your actions all on your own. That makes my heart very happy. I'm very lucky to have 2 awesome kid brothers," Darry tells Ponyboy. Ponyboy smiled at his brother happy that he was pleased with him.

"Darry are you going to spank me?" Pony asked nervously. He did not want a spanking, but his brother had warned him before school that he would.

"No baby I'm not. I think you have learned a lesson. Being mad or sad don't excuse that behavior, but I think you know to ask for help earlier when you're feeling that way right? "Darry asks him. Ponyboy nods. He rather be hugged then in trouble.

"Well then I guess we will say no movies with the gang this weekend. I think that will be a good consequence. "Darry tells him. Ponyboy lays close to his brother. He was more than ok with that.


	2. kids will be kids

_This chapter will_ be _different. I plan to do several one shots inside this chapter. I plan to rework both chapters when I have time. Some of these stories are based off true life events, it's a reminder kids say and do the weirdest and most random stuff!_

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own The Outsiders

 ** _Note: Read with caution has sexual references are mentioned (Not horribly) and cursing! People may possibly find some stuff offensive. (though I hope not)_**

Ponyboy was very curious. He loved hanging by the older boys at school. This was something his brothers always hated. Ponyboy heard more than they ever wanted him to know at a young age but the kid was so damn stubborn he always learning from them. Sometimes he learned stuff even the older boys who were 9 and 10 should never know. Today being no exception. Ponyboy was on a mission to be accepted by the older kids.

"Soda! Darry!" Ponyboy calls for his big two brothers. Ponyboy was determined to not be the dumb little kid and figure out what the older boys meant at school today.

"In here kiddo," Darry called from the living room. Ponyboy roams into the kitchen where Darry was preparing dinner.

"What are you up to?" Darry smiles at his little brother.

"I need you tell me something," Ponyboy tells his brother.

Darry turns his full attention to his little brother. "Ok what do you want to know?" he asks, Darry knows it's better to answer his brother now than being pestered all night.

"What does this mean?" Ponyboy asked innocent up his pointer and middle fingers to his lips making a 'V" around his lips and sticking his tongue out through the 'V".

Darry's face went red and his eyes filled with anger ready to kill who ever showed Ponyboy this gesture. "Ponyboy never do that again," Darry tells him trying not to sound like an asshole.

"How come?" Ponyboy asked.

"It is only for adult eye only. I never want to see you do that gesture again. Do I make myself clear?" Darry tasks his brother.

"I won't do It no more. I promise. Why do the big fourth graders do it Darry if it is wrong?" Ponyboy questioned.

"Maybe those kids don't have moms, dads, sisters, or even brothers who love them enough to teach them better. You my kid brother had two parents who loved you so much they wanted you to grow up to be a well behaved and helpful person and now you have two brothers who will help you be the best Ponyboy you can be. "Darry tells him.

Ponyboy wraps his arms around his brothers and hugs him. "I love you Darry! "the youngest tells him smiling.

"Hey Ponyboy, look its beans!" Two-Bit tells the pint-sized greaser who he had brought with him to the store.

"So?" Ponyboy retorts to his weird older friend who seemed to find amusement in weird ways. Maybe that's why Ponyboy loved him so much. He loved days either Two-Bit or Johnny had to watch him.

"Beans are magical," Two-Bit said with cocking his eye brows at the kid.

Pony smiles at them. "Really?" Ponyboy asked buying into Two-Bits shenanigans,

"Beans beans the magical fruit the more you eat the more you toot!'' Two-Bit sang loudly throwing some beans into the shopping cart. Ponyboy laughed as Two-Bit was right they sure were magical at least in Sodapop' case!

"Now kiddo lets go get some eggs and milk for superman," Two-Bit told him headed over to the Dairy aisle. They grabbed what they needed and Two-Bit pad with cash but not before swiping a few candy bars.

"Now let's get going and see that brother of yours,'' Two-bit tells Ponyboy as they load into his car and head to the DX.

Once at the DX Ponyboy gets up and runs over to his brother who was talking to some girls. "Soda. Soda. Guess what?" Ponyboy screamed jumping into his arms.

"What? What?" Soda said matching his brothers' enthusiasm.

"Beans Beans the magical fruit the more you eat the more you toot! "Ponyboy sings. "Beans are magic that's why you toot so much!" Pony tells him. Ponyboy was so proud of himself that he learned beans were magical and he was even able to teach his older brother. He had as much excitement as someone who won the lottery.

The girl Soda was talking o started smiling trying to hold in a laugh, Sodas face was beet red. Two-Bit did not try to contain his laughter.

"Soda maybe you should not eat beans because your toots smell like poop," Pony tells Soda innocently not knowing the embarrassment he caused. This was one of those times Soda decided Ponyboy may not be a great babe magnet and that he could not wait until Pony was a teenager and payback!

Ponyboy was bored his mind. He knew Darry went to start dinner after being at his desk working on adult stuff. Ponyboy got annoyed the at Darry would not let him help. He decided against his better judgement to see what all these papers Darry was looking at was about. Pony knew he would get in trouble if he got caught but he wanted to know what kept his brother so busy and flustered all the time.

So, Pony made his was over to the desk. HE looked at all he stacks of mail. Darry had several different piles. Pony picked up different papers but all they had were words and numbers, it was all boring looking so he could not understand why Darry spent so much time on this stuff.

"What are you doing?" A voice rang making Ponyboy jump. Dang it! Ponyboy knew he was busted.

"Ponyboy what did I tell you about going in my bedroom without asking? Especially going through my desk?" Darry questions his little brother.

Pony stared at his feet. He had known that he would be in trouble if he was caught snooping through his brother's things. "That I'm not suppose too," Pony says almost inaudibly.

"well little man I think your nose needs to find a corner right now," Darry says sort of gently. He needed not to tell Pony twice. Pony found himself a corner fast. Darry chuckled slightly at his brother and went to sit down and read his paper for a few minutes.

While Darry read about the latest Bedlam guesses in the sport section Ponyboy was in the corner trying to think of a way out of time out. Pony thought to Sunday when Soda drug him to church with his new girl crush. Ponyboys class was taught about how god answered prayers. Maybe if he prayed then Darry would have to let him out. No way Darry would say no to God.

Pony bowed his head and shut his eyes and put his hands together. "Dear God, please get Darry to let me out of Time out! Pretty please I love you and amen!" Ponyboy whispered his prayer before opening his eyes.

Darry heard his brothers hushed voice in the corner and could no figure out what the boy was mumbling. Knowing his brother, he was probably lost in some fantasy world.

"Ponyboy Michael come here," Darry instructs, Pony tried to hide his smile that his prayer was answered. He made his way over to his eldest brother climbing into his lap.

"Now Ponyboy what are the rules about my room?" Darry asks sternly though he was not angry with his brother.

"Not to go in your room without asking. Also, not to snoop through your stuff including all the bills and adult stuff you have. I'm sorry for being bad," Pony tells his brother giving his brother a bug hug for good measures.

"All right no more got it? Now what were you saying over there in the corner?" Darry questions his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well when I went to church with Soda that day. Well I went to this class. They told us prayers worked. IF he had a problem to pray. So, I decided to pray to God that you would let me out of time out. It worked Darry! Prayers really work," Pony tells him with a big grin on his face.

Ponyboy looked confused when Darry broke into laughter, "Kid how about next time your pray to God to lead you to making better choices so you don't get sent to time out to begin with." Darry exclaims.

"I can't wait to go home. I get to watch IT." Curly told Ponyboy as the set outside on the playground at school.

"What is that?" He asks his slightly older friend.

"A scary movie of course! Are you dumb or something?" Curly retorts to his younger fellow Greaser.

"I am not dumb. You're the one who made a F on his spelling test not me! Besides I am not allowed to watch scary movies Darry says I'm too young." Ponyboy defends himself.

"Ha you always do what he says? I were you I would tell him to fuck off. My parents nor my brother will tell me what to do," Curly lies Curly knew it was bad news to cross his own brothers path if he disapproved of something. Though lucky for him they did no care what he did for the most part. It's not very many 7-year old's who have been arrested for shop lifting and suspended for pranks and fighting right?

"Well I dare you to say that to my brother," Ponyboy challenges the other boy. Curly smirked. He was to naïve to realize who Ponyboys older brothers were.

"I am not scared of no one. "Curly said slightly unsure of himself. He would never admit it if he was scared he was a true hood in the making.

"Whatever. Now what's he movie about?" Pony questions.

"Killer clown," Curly smirked. Pony really was interested now but knew Darry would not go for it. Darry just sees him as a baby and won't let him do the cool big kid things like everyone else. Sometimes Ponyboy found it rather annoying.

"Sounds stupid," Ponyboy says faking disinterest.

"Well kid tell your brothers you're not a baby. You need to learn how to defend yourself against killer clowns anyhow. If you don' you may end up the next one dead. Now we wouldn't want your brothers having to bury another person, would you? Well they would bury you if they found your body." Curly said trying to frighten Ponyboy.

"You lie! Killer clowns are fake," Ponyboy all but shouts at him.

"Tell that to the kid who went missing last week. We were all hanging around the park and this clown shows up. Everyone is running scared…. well no me of course. I challenged the clown to come get me. He clown was too scared of me. He took off running from me but not before snatching a kid of the swing. The boy has not been seen since. Hell, Tim said the clown hid in his closet and tried to kill him but he fought him off. So, you can never be too careful. " Curly said cool like.

Pony was terrified. They went to the park a lot. He was scared that the clown would show up and kill him. Well maybe… they would have to get through Soda and Darry first. Ponyboy refused to admit to Curly that he had frightened him.

"whatever you say. Besides Darry let me watch Superman. That's not a baby show or a made up stupid clown movie," Ponyboy tells curly getting up and going to play on the monkey bars. He was tired of Curly who always treated him like a dummy.

"Off to bed with you little man," Darry tells his brother. Ponyboy did not want to go to bed since it was a later night for Soda to come home. He works once or twice a week. Ponyboy did not want to go to bed alone tonight. Normally Soda will lay with him until he falls asleep and then he does his own thing until he is ready for bed. Ponyboy quickly uses the bathroom and brushes his teeth before climbing into bed. Pony was scared the clown may be hiding out to get him since he will be in bed alone. Pony pulls the covers over his head and wraps the blanket tightly around himself, Pony was hoping he would be safe if the clown could not see him if he was covered up,

"Goodnight Ponyboy!" Darry tells him waltzing into the bedroom. "Your cold little man?" he questions his brother unusual way of covering up tonight. Maybe he as cold and getting sick?

"Just a little," Pony lied not wanting he as afraid of the dumb clown. Darry chuckled and kissed the top of his brother's head best he could before be shutting off the light and leaving,

Pony laid in is bed and taking notice to every little noise he heard. He was convincing himself with every night typical sound he heard was IT getting ready to sneak out of the closet. In a distance, an owl is heard and some footsteps belonging to Darry in the living room was enough make Ponyboy flip out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He is going to kill me!" Ponyboy shrieks curling into fetal position wrapping the blanker tighter to himself.

At the horror in his brother's shrieks Darry burst down the hallway and into the door of his brother's room. He flipped on the light and surveyed the room. Darry sat down next to his brother and slowly started removing the blanket.

"Hey now baby what's the matter?" Darry asked a very panicked Ponyboy.

Ponyboy was hysterical and was not going to answer. Instead he quickly buried his head in his brother's chest clutching onto his shirt like his life depended on it. Darry slowly rubbed the boys back and whispered soothing words to him. It took a good ten minutes to calm him down.

"Now baby why are you so upset?" Darry questions him in a soothing voice.

"I…I…I…. I'm sc…. scared…" Ponyboy mumbles into Darry's chest. Darry could still make out the words though.

"Why are you scared? Sodapop, the gang, and I will always be here to protect you," Darry tried to reassure the distraught boy.

"It," Ponyboy whispered clinging tighter if that was even possible. Darry was confused. What was 'it'. A kid at school? Tv? Book? Over active imagination running wild?

"Baby what is it? I can't help if I don't know," Darry reasons with him.

"The killer clown," he sates matter of fact like.

Darry thought about It. It took a minute for It to click in his mind. It was the new movie I had seen advertise in the paper. Did his brother watch it somehow?

"Ponyboy have you been watching movies that you are not allowed to?" Darry questions his broker gently but with a hint of his stern voice.

"No. Curly told me about IT. He told me about the boy in the park that the clown killed. It even hid in his brothers closet and tried to kill him!" Pony cries to his brother.

As Darry listened he cursed the Shepard's in his head and vowed to have a chat with Tim very soon. "Ponyboy, Curly Shepard is full of lies. It is made from a book written by Stephan King. He writes horror stories to scare people and to entertain them. Your too young for those stories. Curly was being mean and tried to scare you and I worked. "Darry explains to his brother,

Pony lets go of his brother but remains cuddled into his chest. That Curly was a liar just like he thought. Pony was glad Darry honest and now he didn't have to be afraid anymore. Even knowing the truth Pony still felt uneasy.

"Darry will you please stay in here with me?" Ponyboy asks using his best puppy dog face. Pony knew how to get what he wanted sometimes.

"What the heck," Darry says smiling and shutting he light off before drifting into an early sleep with his youngest brother curled up to him peacefully sleeping.

Pony had woken up from a strange and slightly scary dream. Today he was with Johnny since both brothers worked and it was a weekend. Ponyboy was more than happy to stay with Johnny. Johnny was always nice. He loved Johnny as much as his brothers almost.

"Johnny?" Pony questions his dark hair friend who was sitting on the couch with beside him watching superman reruns.

"Ya?" he dark hair teenager replies.

"Can you be my brother? I'll share my toys with you." Pony asks him. Johnny was very flattered and smiles at the boy.

"Shoot why not? Your already like my baby brother as is? Why not claim ya as so," Johnny tells him. Truthfully Ponyboy basically was a younger brother to him.

"Good. Sometimes I need another brother. Soda gets cooties sometimes from girls and I don't want to catch them, and sometimes Darry is cranky and needs a nap." Ponyboy explains is logic.

"Well little brother why don't we head over to the DX. Time to eat lunch with Sodapop and Steve," Johnny says.

Steve's name reminded Ponyboy of his odd dream once again. It was what he was focused on the whole way to DX. When they arrived he quickly hugged his brother?

"Ponyboy here's your lunch," Johnny said handing him a sandwich. The four greasers sit against the station wall together. EVERYONE made small talk but the youngest who was still wrapped up in his dream.

"Steve, I got to tell you something," Ponyboy broke out of his own world.

"What is it?" Steve asked less than enthused.

'' I had a dream that I was filling your body up with sand," Ponyboy tells him going back to his food,

Pony did n noticed ass the shocked faces of his three fellow greasers from his comment. Ponyboy thought nothing of it. Steve was the most shocked and slightly disturbed. Soda sat trying to figure out where the hell something like that came from. While lastly Johnny was sort of amused. The comment sounded like a murder he heard about on the news. He had to admit this kid had a wild imagination but could not dream of the kid being a different.


	3. Two-Bit

**_Chapter 3_**

Note: I forgot I had this chapter typed up for the most part. So here I am posting two chapters in one day! So, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Don't own The Outsiders

"Ponyboy now can you tell me why Mickey mouse is so cool?" Two-Bit asks the youngest greaser who he was practically forcing to watch the show. Ponyboy was not going to argue with him on his television choices since Two-Bit was he one in charge.

"I can't answer that. I'm not sure we have the same definition of cool "Ponyboy retorted. He said to mess with Two-Bit. Two-Bit looked at Ponyboy before making a grab at the boy.

Once Ponyboy was in his hold he started poking and tickling the young boy. Ponyboy shrieked with laughter. Ponyboy was an extremely ticklish. "What's that you little shit?" Two-Bit demands playfully tormenting the youngster.

"I think….your… a. weirdo," Ponyboy barely cried out between laughter. H squirmed trying to get away from his attacker.

"I'll show you weirdo," Two0Bit declares with a wicked smile. Ponyboy had just earned Two-Bit pulling out the big moves now! Two-Bit grabbed a hold of Ponyboy's feet.

"No! No! Oh no! Not my feet! Help!" Ponyboy screeched knowing the older friend was going to tickle him on the most ticklish spot on his body. Though that may not say a lot since he had so many ticklish spots.

Ponyboy could not help but let loose to kicking his feet. When you messed with his feet he had no control. "Ok! Ok! You win! Mickey Mouse is cool! Pony gasps. Two-Bit released the kid once he was satisfied with admission. Two-Bit had to make sure this kid learned early on what was acceptable and good in life.

Ponyboy sits himself up trying to catch his breath. "Two-bit?" Pony asked still smiling as he moved next to his friend and resting his head against Two-Bit.

"What's up?" he asks turning his attention to the kid smiling at him. Two-bit thought he was a sweet kid compared to how his sister was at that age. Ponyboy was loving towards everyone minus Steve and Dal.

"Can we go to the park today?" Ponyboy asks using his best puppy dog face. Two-Bit was more for getting out of the house. Honestly watching Ponyboy gave him an excuse to play at the park without people looking like he was nuts.

"Sorry kid but your brother said not today, He said you were all snotty yesterday so he wanted you inside today. That and he said something about you taking a nap today " Two-Bit tells him. Nap days the worst if you were in charge. Ponyboy hated them so much and you feel bad for disappointing the kid, but no one was brave enough to go against the eldest Curtis Well Two-Bit at least now has a great excuse to sleep, and now he will have plenty of energy to go out drinking tonight. Darry mentioned it took forever for the kid to fall asleep last night and he woke back up again in the middle of the night with a nightmare causing him to be up for over an hour, so if the kid did not get a nap he would most likely hit his annoying bratty mood. That's never a pleasant mood for anyone and normally ended with someone in a bad moor.

"How about we trick Darry by saying I took a nap?" Pony questions hoping who older friend would agree with the foul proof plan he had thought of.

Two-Bit startles Ponyboy when he starts laughing. "Shoot kid I'd rather fight two grizzlies with my hands tied behind my back before deceiving your brother. I don't plan to get your ass or my mine beat, " He answers him honestly. Two-Bit did not ell Pony this but he was proud of the kid. He was starting to use his head to come up with some decent ideas at times now. Ponyboy crossed his arms pouting! It was no fair he had to take a nap. He was way too old for that! He hated being treated like a baby.

"C'mon kid none of that. Why how about for lunch we have a huge bowl of ice cream. Superman did not leave any specific instructions other than nap and feed you," Two-Bit informs him trying to cheer the boy up. Ponyboy was a sucker when it came to sweet treats so his frown slowly turned upside down.

"Can I have some of your pop too?" Ponyboy tried pushing his luck. He had some new pop that was in a green bottle. It was called Mountain or something. He had never tried it. He very rarely was even able to have pop.

"You know kid I knew I always liked you. I'll give you a can of it with our lunch," Two-Bit agrees. Ponyboy smiles at him. Two-Bit still in awe by how easy it is satisfying the kid. His sister he would have had to do something like act like a princess or other girly stuff. He was happy she finally outgrew the princess stage now her head is caught up in boys.

"You're the best Two-Bit! Thanks," Ponyboy conveys to his buddy giving him a hug around the neck. "Guess what?" he asks smiles with a finger in his mouth.

"What?" Two-Bit inquires.

"Wet willy," he shrieks sticking his now wet finger into his friend's ear quickly before leaping off the couch and running to the kitchen to safety.

"You little shit," Two-Bit half laughed. The damn kid sure picked up on all his tricks quickly. He had done that to him yesterday. Two-Bit got up to chase after the brat. He quickly found him in the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. He was at the end of the table the furthest from Two-Bit.

"I'm going to get you back," Two-Bit declares with his eyes dancing with humor.

"You have to catch me first," Ponyboy challenged. Two-Bit had to admit the kid sure had some guts, but if he was told to knock it off most of the time he did instantly. Two-Bit has decided if he ever has a kid that he wanted the kid is as good as this one.

"You're sure being brave," Two-bit mocks the young boy while making a move towards the boy. Every step Two-Bit took a step towards him as Ponyboy y took one away from him. Two-Bit figured he was not going to get anywhere like this, so he quickly jumped on to the table. Now Pony was easy reach no matter where he moved,

"Got you," Two-bit roars grabbing towards the boy. Ponyboy shot under the table and crawled to the other side before darting out of the room.

Two-Bit jumped down from the table and got to the door way just in time to see Pony running and turning back to look at him before tripping running straight into the corner of the wall with a loud smash.

"Shit," Two-Bit murmured as he made it over to Ponyboy. The boy had tears in his eyes but made no noise. He was trying hard not to cry. The kid was tough and it took a lot to make him cry. Two-Bit looked him over and saw a decent size red mark along his left eye reaching his forehead.

"You ok Pone?" Two-Bit questions his voice trying to hide his concern. Ponyboy gave a small nod not trusting his voice. He did not want to start bawling in front of Two-Bit. Pony hated people thinking he was weak. He wanted to be as strong as his brothers,

Two-Bit bent over and pulled him to his feet. He was rather unsure of how to proceed. He knew Ponyboy was acting tough but knew he was hurting ,and probably wanted comforted like his brothers would do if they were here. He did not want to embarrass him but he let his big brother instincts kick in and picked the boy up. He held the boys head lightly to his shoulder while rubbing the back of his head.

"You're a tough kid Ponyboy Curtis. That was a hard-enough hit to make Dal cry," Two-Bit tells him knowing Ponyboy respected how tough Dallas was. Ponyboy gave Two-bit a small smile. He liked it when everyone thought he was tough.

Two-Bit carried the boy into the kitchen and opened the freezer finding a bag of frozen vegetables. "Hold this here" Two-Bit instructs placing the bag of peas on the red mark. He really hoped it did not bruise leaving him to have to explain it to the brothers. If it did bruise he sure is hell hoped Darry was working late and he only had to deal with Soda that way. Two-Bit was afraid of Darry only where and when is brothers are concerned. He had seen shiner Dar gave Dallas for some uncalled comments made in front of the kid, and he did not want to be next.

"Sit here for a minute kiddo. I'm going to scoop up some ice cream and slice up our cake," he informs him sitting in the chair. Pony sat holding the peas to his face. He hated they were so cold but he was glad he was holding them and not having to eat the yucky things.

Pony watched closely as Two-Bit prepped the worlds greatest lunch. Even Soda would make him at least eat a sandwich. Pony smiled as cake and ice cream was sat in front of him. Ponyboy ditched the peas and dug into the ice cream. It was rocky road his favorite. Ponyboy finished his bowl and cake in under five minutes.

"More please," He requests pushing his bowl to Two-Bit.

Two-bit shook his head standing up fixing him seconds. This kid certainly has the Curtis sweet tooth. He might even out do Soda on sugar. Two-Bit puts the second round down in front of Ponyboy who dug right in again. Two-bit proceeds to pour cups of Mountain dew for both, Ponyboy guzzled the ice-cold Mountain Dew down before Two-Bit even sat down.

"Ok we have two choices we can nap now or play for half hour first," Two-Bit enlightens Pony after he finally polished off his own sweet lunch. Two-Bit was trying to make nap time a little easier by giving Pony some say in it.

"Let's play. I like to play. Let's play! " Ponyboy squealed hitting is 90 to nothing mode.

"Ok Cowboy! I have an idea! I'll be right back. " Two-Bit said. His idea was to have them at the table so maybe Ponyboy will mellow out. He was nervous about naptime since he has never had to put him to sleep. Usually it was all fun and games the way wo-Bit preferred. Johnny Cade was stuck with a nap time once but never had he done it.

Two-Bit went off to the bathroom and grabbed the shaving cream. He walked back into the kitchen and sprayed some on the table. He spread it out and wrote Pony's name in it.

Pony started into the saving cream. He started writing all of his letters. "Very good kid. Let's try this," Two-Bit tells him writing 2+2 in the cream. Pony stares at it. He silently adds it in his head.

"Four," he answers. Two-Bit wiped it away and wrote 5+4. Pony stared at it for a minute. "nine," he answered. Two-Bit smiled at him.

"Watch," Pony tells Two-Bit as he writes out the word Red in the shaving cream.

"R-e-d red R-e-d red! I can spell red. I can spell red1 Fire trucks are red! Stop signs are red too. R-e-d, R-e-d!" Pony sang out the red song he learned at school.

"You're a smart kid. How about we draw pictures of each other?" Two-Bit questions. Ponyboy nods and starts in on his drawing. He draws Two-bit including his best mickey mouse shirt he always wears. After he was finished he stared at Two-Bits drawing and laughed. Ponyboy had spiked hair and was only two inches tall with two different sized eyes, but for a kid his age the drawing was amazing.

"Wow you made me look even biter looking then I already am," Two-Bit said cocking his eye brow at him. Ponyboy giggles at the compliment. Two-bit was always so silly.

"Alright cracker jack it's off to nap we go!" Two-Bit he says lifting Ponyboy out of the chair. Pony started frowning. He didn't want a nap.

"I'm going to potty first," Ponyboy pouted walking towards the bathroom. He went inside and did his business. While washing his hands he got caught up in the bubbles. He decided to stop the sink up add bubbles until the sink was overflowing with bubbles and water. Ponyboy covered his hands in soap until he noticed the water running over the side of the sink onto the floor. Crap!

Pony hurried up and shut off the water and kept playing with his bubbles and water He was soon distracted by knocking on the door. "Ponyboy Curtis come unlock this door. " Two-bit called from outside the door. Ponyboy looked down at himself his shirt now soaked with water. Pony hoped that he would not get into trouble. He obeyed and went over and opened the door.

"Ponyboy Michael what the hell were you thinking kid?" Two-bit asked in the sternest voice Ponyboy had ever come out of his mouth.

"I'll clean it I promise." Ponyboy tells Two-Bit. Two-Bit surveys the scene before unstopping the sink and grabbing a towel and handing it to Ponyboy. Ponyboy takes it and cleans the water off the floors and counter. Once the floor was dry Ponyboy stripped his shirt off before carrying it and the towel to the dirty t clothes. He did not want to make extra work for his friends….well his brothers. two Bit never left it clean.

" I'm sorry Two-Bit," Ponyboy apologizes to his friend. Ponyboy could not stand it if Two-Bit was mad at him.

"I forgive you kiddo. Just don't do it again. " Two-Bit tells him with a grin. Pony returns the grin happy to be forgiven.

"will you pick me up?" Pony asks Two-Bit timidly, Pony gets his answers when the teenager lifts him up, Ponyboy rests his head on his shoulder. He knew now for sure the teenager was not angry with him.

"I'll take a nap for you, but please don't make me lay down alone. I'll be good for the rest of the day I promise, " Pony negotiates with Two-Bit. He meant it too. He would go to sleep as long as his friend was near him. Pony would not admit It aloud but he was somewhat tired.

"Well I was figuring I need a nap, So I figured on joining you," he assured the youngster as he carried him to his bedroom. Once in the room he laid Ponyboy on the bed and climbed in on the other side.

Ponyboy moved next to Two-Bit and rested his head on his chest, Ponyboy grabbed Two-Bits hand making it rest on his back. He was trying to hint that he wanted his back rubbed or scratched which ever Two-Bit preferred. Two-Bit chuckled at the boy's hint, but started rubbing his back. Ponyboy was glad that he had Two-Bit as a friend. Pony shut his eyes as his friend scratched his back. It felt awful nice and soon Ponyboy was asleep. Two-Bit wrapped his arm around the boy once he was sure he was asleep and fell asleep himself.

Johnny walked into the Curtis house. He looked around stumbling on the sight of Two-Bit and Ponyboy snuggled up together. Since they were asleep Johnny decided to straighten up the kitchen before the other two brothers arrived home. Once he had the kitchen cleaned he sat down and watched some tv before falling asleep himself.

It was four thirty before Ponyboy woke up. He would never admit it but he had been tired and the nap made him feel a lot beer. He looked over at Two-Bit who was still sleeping. And decided to wake his friend up. "Two-Bit! Two-Bit! Twoooo-Bit," Ponyboy chimed waking his friend.

Two-Bit slot wanting to wake slowly opened his eyes up yet. "Take a good nap kiddo" He asks Ponyboy.

"Uh huh. Now I want to play! Can we play? " Ponyboy asks bouncing up and down. Two-Bit sighs. How in the hell does this kid have so much energy?

"I so wish I had half your energy," Two-Bit says getting on the floor. "Get on my back partner. Time to giddy up, don't forget to hold on tight," Two-Bit said as Ponyboy climbed on top. Ponyboy held on tight as Two-Bit would buck.

"Giddy up! Giddy up horsey!" Ponyboy shouts hopping up and down. The boys entered the living room startling Johnny awake by the chaos his friends were causing. "Hey Guys," Johnny greets the pair of goobers.

"Johnny! Johnny!" Pony shouts hopping off Two-Bit running to his best friend. Pony climbs up in Johnny's hugging him before settling down resting his head on Johnny's shoulder and watching tv.

"How in the hell do you do it every time Johnny? I can't get the kid to be calm for more than a few minutes at a time. Anytime you waltz in here it's like a your put a spell on the child and he is instantly calm. " Two-Bit says plopping on the couch to join the other two.

"Maybe because he likes me best," Johnny teases.

"Ha! HA! Ha! He is just a little shit." Two-Bit says pretending to be offended.

"I love you Two-Bit," Pony tells him thinking he had somehow hurt his feelings. He sure loved both of his friends but in different ways.

"I love you too! Even if you're a little shit!" Tw-Bit tells the boy ruffling his hair slightly.

Ok I hope you enjoyed some Two-Bit and Ponyboy bonding. Thanks for all who took the time to read. Now I need title suggestions as he original one was for the first chapter only as it was planned as a one shot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

Note: Wow! I'm shocked that I'm finally updating. I have another update almost ready to go. I have been super busy and lost my charger to my lap top. I'm very sorry about the delay in this update. Good news is I have ideas for chapter six too. I am hoping to say ahead, but don't hold your breath. I have no idea how long or how many chapter I plan to post with this story. I think I will end when I run out of ideas. (I'm always around kids so my inspiration comes from them)

"Darry Please! I just want you to read one more story." Ponyboy told his brother giving him the best pouty face he could muster. Darry was trying not laugh. Darry refuses to give into any kind of pouting or whining, but he had to admit it was hard since Ponyboy was so damn cute. He had already read his brother three stories and had tons of chores to finish.

"What did I tell you?" Darry questions his brother.

Pony sighed. "You said that you had chores to do and would read more later," Ponyboy answers.

"So what do you think that means?" Darry inquires.

"It means that you are a meanie and won't read me no more stories," Ponyboy cries out trying to make Darry feel guilty.

Darry gives Ponyboy his stern glare causing him to drop his attitude. Darry stands up and heads to the kitchen to start lunch and a load of clothes. Darry wished his brother understood he would much rather spend all his time with him, but he had a long list of stuff that required his attention.

Ponyboy was aggravated with his brother. He knew he was acting selfish, but he did not care. He just wanted Darry to read him one more story. Was that too much to ask? Ponyboy stormes over to Soda who was playing poker with the rest of the gang.

"What's up Ponyboy," Soda smiles at him given Two-Bit a chance to cheat.

"I need you to walk outside with me for a minute. Darry is frustrating me and I can't go outside alone," Ponyboy Spouts off with dramatic hand movements. Sometimes Ponyboys brother swore he was more dramatic than any female they knew, and that's saying a lot.

"Sure thing. Guys I'll be back." Soda tells the guys abandoning his card game for his baby brother. Soda heard Darry stifle a laugh from the kitchen. Leave it to Ponyboy to cause such a fuss over something so trivial. Once on the porch Soda sat on the step beside his overly angry brother. Ponyboys arms were crossed and his face carried a scowl. Soda had a hard time not laughing at his brother, because he just looked so darn cute when he was mad.

"Ugh Darry always frustrates me," Pony rambles using his new favorite word that he learned from Darry. "He just makes me want to scream. "Pony finishes putting his hands on his head and rubbing it as though he was trying to get rid of a headache. Soda laughed to himself at the little things Ponyboy has picked up from his eldest brother.

"I think your being a little dramatic Ponyboy. Darry sat and read three stories to you kiddo. Sometimes we have other things that have to get done. "Soda explains reaching over and messing up Pony's hair. Ponyboy scowls at his brother. He did not want to hear that he was wrong. He hated being wrong! Ponyboy stood up looking around the yard. He needed away to get rid of his frustration.

"Where are you going?" Soda asks as Ponyboy gets off the steps. Ponyboy glances around for a moment.

"I'M going to the fence," he tells his brother matter of fact like before taken off running so his brother could ask any more questions. Ponyboy wanted to run for some reason. When he ran it made him feel less angry and frustrated and that was just what he needed. He ran from fence to fence. Ponyboy drifted off into his own little land while he ran. Soda however was sitting on the step watching in amusement. His brother did some odd things sometimes. Soda tried entertaining the idea of running back and forth and could not find any possible enjoyment in the idea, but he decided if is in a better mood afterwards or tired from running then he fully supported it.

"Hey Soda," Darry greets sitting next to his brother who never noticed he had come outside. Soda shot his brother a smile before both guys went back to watching the baby of the family run is heart out. Ponyboy amazed them both with his speed and endurance.

"Thank he will be a future football star?" Darry asks Soda.

"No. He is not mean enough to play football. He would feel bad tackling another kid. "Soda laughed. Ponyboy played with them, but that was different. He would never want to hurt someone. Ponyboy was not your typical greaser kid.

"That boy is something else. Always doing something or saying something crazy," Darry retorts smiling. Darry knew he was blessed with the two brothers he had. Ponyboy was so caring and considerate. He hates hurting people, though he can be a brat at times. Soda was the best support and help he could have ever ask for. Soda was compassionate and understanding to everyone, and Darry could not even think of what life would be like without either brother.

"Hey Soda have I ever told you how much I love and appreciate you. Thanks for all your help with the brat and helping pay bills, "Darry tells him wrapping his arm around Soda and pulling him into a sideways hug.

"All the time. You know i'm glad we got to stay with you. You did not have to take us. You could have moved on to bigger and better things. I love you. Oh, and I also love the little punk too," Soda tells him. "But please stop frustrating him," Soda teases Darry..

About this time Ponyboy comes over running to them. He was out of breath now, but he looked happy. Darry wondered how running like that seemed to change his mood.

"Darry, I forgive you for frustrating me," Ponyboy tells him giving him a hug. Soda laughs in spite of himself while Darry chuckles. "I guess I'm sorry for giving you attitude too," Ponyboy finishes with a sweet smile. Darry pulls Ponyboy into his lap.

"Soda I think this brat here needs to learn a lesson, "Darry winks at him. Soda smiles and puts his hands over Ponyboy.

"Here comes the tickle monster," he shouts before diving into tickling his baby brother. Pony screams and laughs. He knew there was no escape with Darry holding him. Darry used his free hand to tickle his baby brother as well. Pony screamed for his brothers to stop the attack between laughing. By time the boys let Ponyboy up he was breathing hard and had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"That was no fair. You two cheated," He tells them sticking his tongue out at each of his brothers. Soda put his arms up again like he was going to tickle him again. Ponyboy instantly covered his stomach up as best as he could and shrieked in laugher without out ever being touched.

"No! I give! You won! You didn't cheat!" Pony blurts out trying to hide behind Darry now. Soda puts his hands down slowly.

"I always win. "Soda taunts Ponyboy sticking his tongue out at the youngest Curtis now. Soda had no shame in being silly. You would not always be able to tell Soda was a tough greaser when he was around his younger brother.

"How about we go eat before the food is all gone," Darry suggests getting up moving towards the house knowing that the rest of the guys could easily eat everything in a matter of minutes.

"I'm going to get my food first," Soda yells leaping up whipping past his brothers and booking it to the kitchen. Soda made it to the kitchen and was happy to see Darry had made plenty of food. He had a hot dog shoved in his mouth before the other two even made it to the kitchen.

"Stop shoving food in your mouth. Were you raised in a barn?" Darry gripes playfully at his kid brother. Soda shoves another mouth full in just to bug his brother. Darry fixes Pony and himself a plate before sitting down at the table to eat.

"Darry when I get done eating can I help you fold the laundry?" Ponyboy questions his brother. Out of all the housework that gets done that is his favorite job. Ponyboy loved the smell of the freshly washed clothes.

"I would love the help. Tonight is my shift at the warehouse so it will be just Soda getting you to bed. Now I don't want any funny business about bed got it?" Darry questions his brother who likes to push his bedtime limits when Darry was gone.

"Yes sir," Ponyboy answers with a sigh. He hated when Darry beats him at the bedtime game even when he was not home! Ponyboy sulked as he quickly ate his hot dog. Ponyboy was the simplest person at times when it came to food. He liked everything plain including his hotdogs.

After lunch was done Ponyboy put his plate in the sink and went off to get the clothes from the dryer. He was trying to have it done to surprise his brother. Pony smiled when he saw it was a load of towels. They were easy to fold and put away. So, Pony Pulled the towels out one at a time folding them and putting them in the basket. Now all Darry will have to do is stick them in the cabinet and it's all done. Ponyboy would do that too, but he could not reach.

"What are you doing kiddo?" Darry inquires. Pony just smiled pointing at the basket of towels folded up neatly ready to be put away. "Thank you Ponyboy. You don't know how much you just helped me," Darry tells him giving the kid an affectionate head rub.

"Darry can I play outside?" Ponyboy asks.

"Um… Ask someone go out with you," Darry instructs. Ponyboy refrained from rolling his eyes at his brother knowing it would only cause him problems.

"Ok," He agrees running towards the front room. He was happy to see everyone was at his house, so I should be easy to find someone to join him.

"Johnny will you out and play with me?" Ponyboy asks his friend.

"Yeah. I don't have nothing better to do," he tells him getting up from his spot.

"I'll join you. " Dally says watching Johnny getting ready to go outside. "Besides it gives me something to do than play with a bunch of cheaters. "Dally said throwing some friendly shade at his friends.

"Oh, you're just a sore loser," Steve fires back at Dallas throwing his handful of cards down.

"B etter be looking up Soda's sleeves Buddy," Dallas smirked. Soda put his hand over his heart and gave a look saying how dare you accuse me. Two-Bit hits Soda's sleeve and a king of hearts flew out. Before you knew it, a big wrestling match broke out in the middle of the living room.

Johnny remained off to the side just watching. Ponyboy could not hold back. He wanted in on the wrestling match. "Get off my brother," Pony yells jumping on Steve's back and clinging to his neck trying his best to help his brother. Steve grabbed Pony's arm carefully pulling him off and onto the floor. Ponyboy stood up and tackled Steve. Steve picked the boy up and tossed him on the couch right before Soda jumps onto Steve and he goes down.

"You guys take this outside before you hooligans break something. If it breaks then I'm breaking you," Darry threatens walking into living room. All the guys mumbled retorts, but slowly go up and headed out the door not chancing crossing Darry.

"Hey, Johnny, your it," Soda hollers tagging his friend before taking off. Johnny was taken off guard, but quickly recovered and took off after the gang who caught on to Soda's game. Johnny smiled and set his site on Dallas who was not running or trying to participate. Dallas had no choice but to play along since it was Johnny who was after him. Everyone else would have stayed clear of Dallas.

"Got ya," Johnny calls lunging at Dallas and managing to barely tag him. "Your it," He calls taking off towards the side of the house. Dally looked around and walked around towards the other guys. He was not going to run. Maybe he could play it off as though he was not it. He walked by Two-Bit who thought Johnny was it and touched him.

"Tag. Your it" Dally declares. Two-Bit stared at him before running off. Two-Bit was shocked Dally was playing in their juvenile game. The game lasted for over an hour. Ponyboy being the only one no one could catch. Once the guys where done playing they piled into the living room sprawling out in various places. You would have thought by the way the guys were breathing and laying around they had run a marathon. Well everyone was worn out but Ponyboy who was bugging his brother.

"Darry…Darry…. Darry will you come play with me now? All them are too tired," Pony tries.

"Sorry buddy I really have to get ready for work," Darry tells him. Pony did not like the answer. He crossed his arms and stomped his foot in anger. Darry shoots him a warning look and Ponyboy drops his arms.

"I'm sorry Darry. I won't stomp my foot ever again, "Pony tells his brother knowing he was stepping over the line.

"I forgive you but you better mellow yourself out. How about I go find a clipboard and you can hang with Soda and draw some pictures?'" Darry suggests.

Pony's face lights up. He loved drawing. It was one of his favorite activities. "Yes please. Thank You! Thank you! Thank You! "Pony squeals hugging his brother. Darry smiles at his brother and returns his hug before disappearing into the bedroom to gather drawing supplies,

Darry was back in a matter of minutes. Pony took the stuff and laid down on the floor and begin his drawings exiting reality and venturing off to his own world. Darry finished off house work and getting ready for work while most of the teenagers slept and the youngster was spaced out drawing a picture.

"Soda make sure your brother goes to bed at a decent time. Also make sure the oven is off tonight. Lastly Steve is not allowed to help you cook. Can't afford for the fire to actually burn my house down this time," Darry lectures.

"It was not much of a fire. Besides I put I out as soon as it started," Soda said defending himself but smiling despite himself at the memory.

"I love you two. See you in the morning." Darry tells them as he heads out the door.

As soon as Darry left Soda turned to his brother "Now let's go have some fun," He tells Pony. Pony gets a little nervous at his brothers definition of fun. Sometimes it was way too much.

Soda goes off and comes back with two water guns and paint. Ponyboy watches carefully as Soda pours both guns full of paint.

"Now let's go outside so Darry don't kill us. We are going to have a paint gun fight," Soda explains his eyes lighting up with excitement. Soda led his brother outside. "I'll give you three minutes to run and hide. Then it's on," Soda declared closing his eyes.

Ponyboy wasted no time. He went and his behind the tree in the back yard. He waited patiently until he spotted Soda coming into the back yard. Ponyboy grinned and aimed his gun at his brother. When his brother's back was turned to him he jumped out and started shooting his brother. He watched as streaks of blue covered his brother.

"Ha now I'm going to get you," Soda claimed firing his paint back at his brother. Soda hit and Pony now had blue paint decorating the shoulder of his shirt. Pony took off towards the side of house only looking back to shoot towards his brother. The boys made it around the yard three times before they were out of paint.

"Hey Soda?" Pony questions.

"Yes?" Soda inquires.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Ponyboy asks his brother very seriously.

"You can tell me anything," Soda retorts.

"Well the yesterday at school I hit a kid…. like maybe four times in the face," Ponyboy tells him.

"Now why would you do that? Why did the school not call? Heck Pony you know Darry and I don't tolerate the hitting and fighting," Soda reprimands but not too sternly.

"Well it was not a fight so much. He never had a chance to hit back he was on the ground crying after one hit!" Ponyboy says proudly. Soda was not liking this conversation. Ponyboy was not one to hurt anyone.

"Well why did you hit him?" Soda inquires.

"Well he told me I was a bastard and my parents wanted to die to get away from me. Said they hated me. Then he said you guys would get tired of me and send me a way. I told him to shut up once and we he didn't I shut him up. "Ponyboy said matter of fact like. "And I'm not sorry and I will not apologize. Besides he won't say it again because now he fears me," Pony finishes with a grin on is face.

The whole situation made Soda uncomfortable but surprisingly very proud of the kid. "Well kid next time tell the teacher. Don't be hitting anyone," Soda tells him so that he won't seem like he was encouraging his brother.

"I told the teacher after I shut him up. She decided that I did not need to be in trouble. Billy has been mean to lots of other kids even when the teacher said to stop. Maybe his mama and Daddy need to spank his butt so maybe he will be nice," Pony tells is brother the same way any kid would tell a friend.

"Your right Pony. Maybe his mommy and Daddy don't discipline him, but you know Darry and I will you. Next time tell the teacher first. I don't want my baby brother fighting. Now baby you know what he said is false right? Mom and dad loved you very much and no matter what you do Darry and I will always be here and love you too," Soda tells him hoping that some kid doesn't get Ponyboy paranoid or upset over things very untrue.

"I know it's a lie. You tell me that all the time. Maybe someone needs to show Billy that he is loved. Maybe his mom and dad forget to tell him that. Maybe Monday I'll try to be his friend. Maybe it will make him a nicer person," Pony tells Soda lost in his thoughts.

Ponyboy shocks Sodapop sometimes. He was so insightful. Soda himself would not consider befriending a boy who has been a jerk a few days before. Conversations like this is what made Soda know his baby brother was going to grow up and make a difference in the world. He sure hopes it sticks with the kid.

"Ponyboy?" Soda says to get his attention.

"Yes?" Pony ask turning to his brother.

"If telling the teacher don't stop a kid from being mean to you or anyone else then you kick that kids ass," Soda tells his brother with a grin. Ponyboy smiled glad Soda was not mad at him. Pony knew he was a pretty lucky kid. What other kid can say he is raised by brothers and gets to have paint gun fights?

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try and update faster from now on. Have a great night!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own The Outsiders

 **Note** : Another chapter done. Currently I only have one idea to write but hoping inspiration hits soon so I can get more written. The hardest part is trying not to adapt t much current stuff with the ways back then. I know in the 60s and 70s they were not jamming to Let It Go or I have this feeling inside my bones!

"Fine Soda! I'll watch him," Steve agreed to the worst thing ever for his best friend. He really could not stand the kid! The kid was so damn annoying. Why in hell was he even agreeing to this? Damn it! One look at Soda reminded Steve why he was such a sucker. Steve could hardly refuse anything that his happy go lucky friends asked of him, even when it was something he would hate.

"Thanks Steve! I knew I could count on you! Can you be there by 9? "Soda questions his friend shooting him one of his famous grins before throwing the rag he was using to clean his hands at him.

"I'll be there. "Steve grumbles rolling his eyes. Yay for him he had to watch the kid for 8 whole hours. He wanted to scream HELL NO! He considered just not showing up. Maybe he can pretend to be sick? Steve ran all the scenarios through his head on how to get out of babysitting the brat.

"I really appreciate it Steve. He is easy to watch. Then tomorrow night you still down for taking the girls out?" Soda questions cocking his eye brow like they learned from Two-Bit. Steve felt guilty at his thought of ditching out on his friend.

"Hell ya! Maybe they will want a good time," Steve tells his best friend with a mischievous smile spread on his face. His anxiety about tomorrow temporarily covered up by thoughts of girl. Steve could not get one girl out of his mind.

"If the babes are frisky you better make sure you wrap it before you tap it," Soda teases his best friend.

'' Damn straight! I don't want to chance a little shit of my own,' Steve tells Soda honestly. Ponyboy was more than enough kid for him and the kid is not even his responsibility.

"Come on now Don't you want a cute baby Stevie running around," Soda cooed pinching at Steve's cheek as though he was a baby. Steve smacked Soda's hand away.

"Sure. Just what I need. He will be running around calling you uncle Pepsi. "Steve joked.

"That would be awesome,'' Soda retorted.

"Hell no! If you want a baby around then you better hook up with your girl. You are not getting one from me. No! No! and again no!" Steve tells him.

"So that is almost a guarantee that you will be the next one," Soda teases. Steve took his DX hat and used it to whack Sodapop in the arm for daring to even mention a curse like that. Steve was almost sure that he never wanted kids.

"Hey, you are coming over tonight?" Soda questions his friend.

"I don't know. I have nothing better to do," Steve decides.

"Great. I'll see you at the house. I must run and get the kid from school. "Soda tells his friend heading to the truck and jumping in and heading towards the school.

"Hey Baby. How was school? How would you like to go out for ice cream?" Soda greets Ponyboy as he hops in the truck. Soda was trying to soften Pony up before letting it be known that Steve was the babysitter tomorrow. Soda knew Ponyboy never has cared much for Steven. Soda has never been able to figure out the reason and he could not get answers from Steve or Ponyboy.

Pony glared at Soda. "What is the bad news?" He demanded. Ponyboy already knew his brothers trick. He had a gut feeling it had to do with tomorrow and he was almost positive that he would not like it.

"What do you mean? Can I not take my baby brother out for a treat?" Soda tries playing innocent. Soda's clue confirmed that he was about to hear something that was going to make him unhappy.

"Who is watching me tomorrow?" Ponyboy ask getting straight to the point. If looks could kill then Soda would dead by now.

"Well Steve is going to come play with you tomorrow, won't that be fun?" Soda asks in a very upbeat voice.

"Yeah it sounds just as fun as being eaten but a tiger," Pony tells him crossing his arms and looking out the window.

"It's not bad. You and Steve will have bunches of fun," Soda tried.

"Don't be stupid Soda. You know it's not going to be fun," Pony said in a very aggressive tone.

Soda pulled into the side street he was about to pass and pulled his truck to a sudden stop. Ponyboy got nervous when he brought the truck to a sudden stop. Soda grabs Pony's chin and makes him look at his brother. "You will not speak to me like that. I am your brother and you will show me some respect. You may not like tomorrows arrangements but it's the best we can do. You will not always get what you want but it is no excuse to speak to me that way. When we get home, you will go lay in your bed for a while," Sodapop reprimands his brother.

Soda sounded harsher than he normally does and Ponyboy did not like it. Tears escaped from Ponyboys eyes. He was not use to Soda getting on to him so sternly. Soda was the gentler of the two older brothers. You know your being rude if Soda reprimands you.

"Yes sir," Pony whispers allowing his gaze to fall to his shoes once Soda let his chin go. Ponyboy sat sulking at the idea that he was rude and now had upset his brother.

Soda started his drive back towards the house. He wanted to tell his brother sorry for sounding harsh. He decided it was best not too. His brother needed to learn what was acceptable and not even if it broke his heart upsetting his brother like that. So, the rest of the ride home was silent.

When they got home Ponyboy went straight to his room like he was told. Ponyboy clutched the pillow. He felt horrible for speaking badly to Soda. Soda was his favorite person in the whole world and he does not want to ever make him mad again. He had not meant to take his frustration out on his brother. It was Steve he did not like not Soda.

Soda paced the front room waiting the dreaded ten minutes until his brother could get out of time out. He hated having to punish his brother. HE would gently correct his brother on most things and left the real discipline mainly to Darry. He hated being the bad guy but sadly he had to sometimes.

Soda was nearly jumping up and down at the ten-minute mark. He ran to the room. "Hey baby is there anything you want to say to me?" Soda prompts his brother.

"I'm sorry for talking to you in a mean tone. I love you Soda. Please don't be mad no more," Ponyboy pleads with his brother. Soda wraps his arms around his brother and hugs him tight.

"Kid I could never stay mad at you. "Soda reassures him.

"Hey Steve," Ponyboy hears his brother greet his best friend the next morning. Pony groaned from the bedroom. Pony was hoping today would pass by fast. Pony slipped a clean shirt over his head and headed towards the living room. Pony jumped as he felt a hand grab his arm. Ponyboy turned around to see Darry standing beside him.

Darry knelt to Ponyboys level. "Kiddo I want you to be on your best behavior today. I know you don't like Steve but he is in charge today. I expect you to be respectful. If you are not behaved you're not going to want to sit down tonight. Is that understood?" Darry questions his brother sternly.

Darry knew about his attitude yesterday and about his attitude towards Steve in general. He wanted to put it all on the line for his brother so he knew what to expect if he screwed up today. Darry was hoping his threat was a deterrent for the behavior he feared.

"I will try my best. "Pony tells his brother honestly not holding his annoyance back well. He hated being bossed around by everyone. "I don't like it when you talk to me that way!" PonyboY said pouting. He hated when his brother talked in his daddy bossy voice especially when he had not done anything yet.

"Well kiddo I want to make sure you take what I say seriously, but if you try and be nice to Steve then I will work on speaking nicer," Darry tells his baby brother. Darry knew he was not a perfect parent but he was thrown into over night and s working his hardest to do it right.

"Thank you! And don't worry I forgive you for talking rude to me," Pony tells his brother matter of fact like.

Darry chuckles. "If you have a good report today we can invite Soda to join and have a pallet sleep over with a movie in the living room,'' Darry tells him. This excited Pony. The last campout was before his parents passed away.

"Deal! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Pony screeches giving his oldest brother a big hug before running off to the front room,

"Good morning Steve," Ponyboy greets the older greaser. He was determined to make this a good day so he can have his sleep over.

"Morning kid," Steve muttered to Ponyboy slightly surprised by the boys energetic and friendly demeanor.

"Bye Soda! Have a good day at work. " Ponyboy tells his brother hugging him bye and earning a smile. Ponyboy walked over to Darry next to say his good byes.

"Up? Ponybou asked much like a toddler would holding his arms up for his oldest brother to hold him. Darry smiled at moments like this. Ponyboy was small for his age and he was already on the young end of his grade. He turned 5 a few days before the school cut off.

Darry picks the boy up and Ponyboy instantly wraps his arms around. "Bye Darry. I'll be super good I promise," Ponyboy whispers into his ear. Darry ruffled the boys hair.

"I know you will. See you later. Love you," Darry tells him setting him back on the ground before walking towards the door.

"Bye Pony," his brothers call walking out the door leaving Ponyboy and Steve behind.

When the two left Steve and Ponyboy was left with awkward silence staring at each other. Ponyboy did not know what to say or do. He did not want any trouble that's for sure. He studied Steve and could tell he was just as nervous.

"What do you want to do?" Steve asks Ponyboy breaking the silence.

"Want to go to the car show that is in town?" Ponyboy asks knowing Steve loves cars. Steve stared at Ponyboy surprised by his suggestion.

"All right kid. Just make sure you stay close to me," Steve instructs opening the door for them to leave. Steve was relieved to be out of the house for a while. Maybe walking will tire the kid out. Ponyboy followed right behind Steve the three miles they walked. Steve kept glancing over to make sure the kid was close by. Steve was surprised how well the kid kept up. The whole trip Pony was in arms reach and silent' but Steve remembered who the kids brothers were and knew he would not be raised as a no good hood. Ponyboy was the most loved kid he has ever met. He had his parents, brothers. and the whole gang.

When they arrived, it was still before 10 so the place was not very busy. Steve walked over to a red car. Ponyboy did not see anything special about it but Steve sure seemed excited. "This here Ponyboy is Ford Fairlane," Steve tells Ponyboy. "To be exact this is 1958 ford Fairlane 500 skyline. It is a convertible. Oh boy! Isn't it a sexy beast," Steve went on. Steve loved the car. He wished he owned something like this. Steve walked around the car looking at details closely. Steve could spend hours admiring the car. He could spend days tearing one apart and rebuilding it.

"See Ponyboy this car has a big block V8 engine and everything," Steve continued. Ponyboy paid close attention as Steve pointed at various parts and what they did. Ponyboy was surprised how much he enjoyed hearing about the tuff looking car.

"How did you learn so much about cars?" Ponyboy asks Steve as he moved on to the next car.

"Well honestly I learned some from different people I was around. I studied car manuals and fiddled around on them. Once you know what you're doing it is not to awful difficult to do. It can be hard work and time consuming. You never want to rush through any job. "Steve tells him.

"Can you teach me some stuff?" Ponyboy ask.

"Sure, how about next weekend we can change the oil in the truck," Steve suggests. Steve was silently kicking himself for setting up more hang out time with the kid. Why did he do that to himself. Steve was shocked that he was enjoying himself.

"Hey Steve! Look at that car! Its very pretty," Ponyboy sad pointing to a corvette that was cherry red.

"Ok Kid! One thing you have to learn is we are men! A car is not 'Pretty', They are tough, tuff, or sexy! Got it?" Steve schooled the youngster.

"Got it. We are men!" Ponyboy declared proudly.

The two of them spent three hours walking around the car show. Steve had pointed out different cars to Ponyboy describing special features on each one and sometimes even sharing stories of times Sodapop and him had worked on similar cars. By time they finished it had gotten crowded and Steve decided three hours was long enough.

"Hi Steve," a voice greeted them from behind. Steve and Ponyboy turned around to see Tim Shepard and Curly standing behind them.

"Hey Tim., Curly," Steve greeted the greasers.

"What's going on?" Shepard questions.

"Just looking around. We are about to head out. "Steve answers. Steve was not a fan of Tim and tries to keep all interactions as short as possible. Trouble always seems to follow Tim where ever he goes.

"Just looking for some action. Thinking about trashing a few houses and maybe having a drink. "Tim tells him smirking. Tim was always ready to start trouble.

"Be careful and I'll catch you later." Steve tells him turning to leave. Ponyboy trails right behind him.

"Steve why are they going to trash houses? Do they like having to spend all day cleaning up?" Pony asks.

"No Ponyboy they don't. Those boys are bad news. They plan to make a mess at someone else's house and make them clean it up," Steve answers trying to wisely choose his words.

"That's not very nice. I hope they never come over to play with me and do that," Pony tells Steve. Ponyboy imagined them taking toys out and scattering them all over the house and then getting up and leaving. Ponyboy could not help but think those boys are very rude.

"Walk! Walk! Walk your feet gently down the street. Walking walking walking life is but a dream," Ponyboy sings as they trail down the road towards his house. Steve tuned out the song as best he could. After the thirtieth time hearing it he was over it.

"Ok I'm going to go heat up the lunch your brothers left for us,' Steve tells Ponyboy going into the kitchen to find them some grub. He found two bowls of spaghetti. He popped them in the microwave and waited close by until it dinged.

"Come eat," Steve calls sitting both bowls out on the table. Ponyboy climbs into a chair and starts chowing down.

"Thank you for lunch," Ponyboy tells Steve after he finished his food. Pony puts his bowl in the sink and heads off to his room to find some toys to play with. Ponyboy looked through his box of toys and nothing seemed fun. Ponyboy don't play with toys that often.

When finding a toy failed he started going through the books. Pony smiled when his hand landed on Dr. Seuss's Green Eggs and Ham book. It was one of his favorite books. He took the book and went in search of Steve.

"Steve will you please read me this book?" Pony asked.

Steve really hated reading. He knew the story as he had heard both older Curtis brothers reading it on multiple occasions. Before them it was the boy's parents. Ponyboy was so much like his mom calm and sweet but he had a touch of his dads wild and free spirit in him.

"Ok," Steve agreed reluctantly. The kid had not been a problem what so ever, so he deserved a story. Pony sat next to Steve as he began reading the story.

"Do you like green eggs and ham?" Ponyboy questions the older boy after the story was over.

"I reckon I do. I'm pretty sure that crazy brother of yours made it just a few months ago," Steve responded remembering the breakfast that consisted of green eggs, green ham, and even green chocolate milk. Soda really had gone to town on the green food coloring that meal.

"He did! It was really yummy. Maybe one day he can make it again and we can try eating it in a box. Would you eat it in a box or with a fox?" Pony questions Steve.

"If it was a big enough box then yes. Probably not with a fox. Came think of it I would eat it in the dark and on a train. I would eat here it there. I would eat them anywhere," Steve exclaims making Ponyboy laugh.

"Steve can you draw Sam? "Pony probed. "Or can you draw a train? Or eating with a fox? What is the foxes name anyway? Think its foxy? Was it a boy or girl?" he fires at Steve.

"I cannot draw but how about you draw Sam for Soda and Darry when they get home?" Steve tries to distract Ponyboy from 20 questions. The questions nonstop wore Steve out.

"I can do that," Pony exclaims taking off to get his paper and pen. Pony spent the next two hours sprawled out drawing various pictures from his book. Steve occupied himself with the tv while the little one was drawing.

"I'm going to draw a picture of Darry. How long until her gets home?" asked Ponyboy.

Steve glanced at the clock. "Around an hour," he answered. Ponyboy turned back to drawing his picture. First, he drew the rough draft of his face and body. After the rough draft, he started going through detailing his photo. He started with the face. He made sure his eyes were evenly space by helping lines in his rough draft.

After his face, he did the details on his body. Lastly, he gave Darry hair and drew a superman cape off his back. Ponyboy smiled satisfied with his picture of Superman. Just as Ponyboy was putting his drawing stuff away the door opened and in walked Darry.

"Hi kiddo. Hi Steve," Darry greets shutting the door behind him. Pony ran over giving is brother a hug before running back for his picture, he made his brother.

"Here Darry. I drew this picture for you." Ponyboy said handing it over. Darry examined his picture. Darry was truly amazed by the talent and detail his brother has at such a young age. He could draw better than his brothers or the gang.

"Thank you Ponyboy. The picture looks amazing. I think it deserves a spot up on the fridge for everyone to see," Darry says carrying It to the fridge where he hangs it up with the use of a magnet. Ponyboy gazed at his picture hanging proudly for everyone to see.

"Want to come cuddle with me?" Darry asks Ponyboy as he makes his way to the recliner. Of course, Pony wanted to. He loved being cuddled up in his brothers lap just hanging out. When Darry was seated Ponyboy climbed on into his lap.

"Did you have a good day? Were you a good boy for Steve?" Darry quizzed his brother.

"I was god and we had fun. We went to the car show and did you know the ford Fairlane has a v8 engine? We saw a sexy red one right Steve? And Darry Steve knew what every part on the car was and how they worked. He even said he will do an oil change next weekend to teach me how. "Pony tells him excitedly. "I can't wait to have Steve as my babysitter again. "

Darry could not believe what he was hearing. He had expected a bad day. He knew Pony's feelings towards Steve and knew they were mutual, but here was his brother ranting all about his day.

"Thank You Steve for watching him today," Darry tells Steve. They were truly grateful for the friends that they have. They always have each other's back no matter the task.

"Don't mention it. The kid was no problem. Though he likes to ask 900 questions about everything," Steve explained.

"That isn't no lie. I really appreciate you taking good care of him. He is a pretty good kid," Darry brags on his brother a little.

Pony was happy that his brother was home but now he liked Steve. He was not always mean. Ponyboy knew he would never be snuggle close with Steve but that was more than ok. He needed some more adult like friends to hang out with.

"Darry do we get to hqve our sleep over?" Ponyboy questions his brother.

"You earned it baby. I'm very proud of you for being so good. It makes me super happy! " Darry praises his brother. Ponyboy smiles big at being praised. Nothing better then making his brothers happy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hellllp! Hellllllllppppppp me!" a voice rang through the air. Luckily Soda and Steve happened to be outside when the cry for help came. They bolted

from the porch heading towards where the screams had come from. They reached the lot and record time stumbling upon the scene they had feared. There at the lot were five Socs

surrounding one person on the ground taking turns kicking and stomping on them. The boy's blood was boiling as they leaped into action.

Soda took a hold of a Soc and gripping him by the collar causing the sound of ripping cloth before he started pounding on the boy not holding back any mercy on the Soc.

Steve shoved the closest Soc to him causing him to hit the ground with a sickening thud. As Steve watched the Soc fall, he felt a grasp on his shoulder. Steve clinched his fist and

turned quickly around connecting to another Socs jaw. The Soc retaliated and started pounding on Steve. Steve Caught himself as he started to fall and came back up with a strong

left hook to the nose sending blood splattering on the ground and Steves clothes.

Meanwhile Soda was taking on two Socs on his own. He was holding his own. He was getting in some good hits but receiving several as well. Soda is able to knock one down

and leaps on the other pounding a way until he hears the crack of the bone. Soda knew he had broken his nose. As Soda lays over the Soc he is grabbed from behind. Soda froze as

heard the click of the knife opening behind him. The Soc jabbed towards Soda cutting his ear. Soda sighed as he saw the knife go flying. Steve had kicked the knife away before

throwing a powerful punch knocking the Soc down.

After Steve confiscated the knives, the Socs started running off towards the car. As soon as they drove off the boys dropped down beside the kid on the ground. When they

looked closely at him they realized it was Johnny Cade. His face was so swollen and covered with blood and nearly unrecognizable, Soda was terrified to touch him

since he did not see movement. He secretly worried the Socs had killed him.

Steve put his hand on Johnny breathing a sigh of relief. He could feel a pulse. "He's alive," Steve said laughing but near tears at the same time, This made Soda jump into his  
big brother mode.

"Johnny! Johnny. Buddy we are here," Soda tells Johnny gently rubbing Johnny's hair.

"Sss...Soda," Johnny cried out. " I thought they were going to kill me," Johnny whispered breaking down in tears The tears scared his friends. Johnny never cried. He gets beat

on at home all the time with out making a peep.

"Its ok Johnny. Steve and I are here now, We ain't gonna let them hurt you no more," Soda tells him soothingly. Soda gently cradles Johnny head in his lap trying to soothe him

as best as he could, "Steve I need you to hurry and get Darry," Soda tells him.

"Got it, " Steve answers before sprinting off towards the Curtis house,

"There we are," Darry declares as he finishes tying his brothers shoes.

"Is it time to go?" Ponyboy asks excitedly,. Ponyboy has been invited for the first time to a birthday party for a kid at school. He had been looking forward to it all week.

He could not wait to play games, but he was most excited about cake. He was hoping it was chocolate.

"Ten minutes. So why don't you sit in here and color a picture while you wait?" Darry suggests hoping to calm his brother down so he can enjoy coffee before going to the party.

Ponyboy was happy with the idea and laid on his floor with his crayons and books. Darry went into the kitchen and poured himself a mug of black coffee. He carried it to the living room

sitting down in the arm chair. He sat sipping it listening to the peaceful sound of silence.

Darry was just half way through his coffee when the door slammed open. "Damn it Steve," Darry cursed barely glancing his way.

"Darry quick. Johnny!Lot!" is all Steve could get out. His adrenaline was fading and he was starting to ache.

"Shit! Darry curses just noticing Steves face. " Stay here with Ponyboy," He tells Steve quickly heading to the lot. Darry was in good shape so it took no time for him to arrive at the

lot. Seeing Johnny cradled in Sodas arm looking so rough made Darry feel ill. But just like normal he pushed away his feelings since he had to be the strong one.

"Darry!" Soda cries happy to see his eldest brother. " Darry the Socs hurt him real bad! Steve and I came when we heard him cry for help," Soda said as though he was trying to

convince Darry he did all he could, when deep down he was trying to convince himself.

"Hey Johnny," Darry says as nicely as he could slowly gathering Johnny into his own arms and trying to keep from hurting him further. Johnny was still crying at this point

making Darry angry wishing he could get his hands on the Socs who did this to Johnny. Johnny would normally be embarressed being carried like he was and for crying, but he was

hurting so bad he didn't care. He felt comforted knowing he would be going to the only safe place he had.

Soda sprinted ahead opening the door for his brother. When they arrived Darry carried Johnny gently over to the couch laying him down. Steve had already got out Darrys first

aid and sewing kit knowing he would need them. Johnny had a couple cuts that were profusely bleeding. Darry grabbed a towel holding it to Johnny's forehead trying to slow the

bleeding. "This is going to hurt," Darry tells Johnny before pouring medicine in the cut, Johnny let out a scream as pain seared through his cut. Soda and Steve were helping hold him

still.

"Darry can we leave now?" Pony question watching from afar,

"Sorry little brother we are not going to be able to go," Darry tells him apologetically while threading the needle getting ready to stitch up Johnnys first cut.

"Well that ain't fair!" Pony screams crossing his arms and daringly stomps his foot at his brother. Pony was getting to Darry with his attitude, but he did not plan to show it.

He knew his brother was upset and had that right. He knew they would talk about the attitude after Johnny was cared for,

Darry starts stitching the cut. Pony grows more angry by the moment that he was not succeeding in getting his brothers attention. Ponyboy sarts crying and sceaming louder.

He than picks up a book from the coffee table and throws it across the room with it hitting the wall with a loud thud! Darrys face turned a dangerous. Pony had really pissed him off.

Seeing his brothers face Soda jumps up grabbing his brother and rushing him to his bedroom. Pony yelling at him to put him down the whole time.

"You better stay in here and calm down," Soda tells him sternly sitting him on the bed before hurrying back to assist Darry shutting the door behind him.

Being put in his room set Pony off more. He got off his bed and goes over and starts banging on his door screaming. Pony however did not have the nerve to come out.

Darry ignored his brothers fit while finishing his second set of stitches. Once he was stitched Darry cleaned his face up and carefully pulled off the blood soaked shirt.

He helped Johnny sit up and bandaged his ribs knowing that some were cracked or worse broke.

By time Johnny was doctored up Pony has escalated to laying on the floor kicking the walls screaming bloody murder. Darry was now where he could go handle his little

brother now. Darry wanted to do nothing more than to get give the kid a good spankin. Darry knew he was too mad for that though. He had to approach him in a calm manner.

"Soda please get Johnny some water and pain pills. While you are at it get ice packs for the three of you. I'm going to take care of another problem," Darry tell his brother.  
Soda gives him a concerned look. but knew at this point that his little brother had gone too far and deserved what ever Darry felt best.

Darry opens his brothers door to find his brother laying on the floor in midst of his tantrum. Darry walked over and picked his brother up carrying him to the bed. Darry sits on

the bed pulling his brother tight to him. Even with Ponys resistance Darry could easily restrain him. "Ponyboy Michael Curtis. You need to stop this right now. I want you to do as I say.

I need you to take a deep breath," Darry tells him showing him an example.

Pony stops screaming but tears remain rolling down his face as he looks up at his brother. "Come on Ponyboy deep breaths," Darry tries again. This time Pony listens and for the

next few minutes both boys take calming breaths. Darry eased his grip on his brother as the boy calmed down. Pony started leaning his head into his brothers chest listening to his

heartbeat. Pony has always found heartbeats to be soothing.

"Ponyboy!" Darry says lifting the boys chin up forcing him to look at him. "I'm very disappointed in you. Your not a baby but yet something happens and you don't get your way

here you are throwing a fit just like a baby would. You were very rude, disrespectful, and worst of all selfish. Your friend is laying in there hurt Ponyboy. That is not how we behave,

You have every right to be diappointed and buddy you better get use to it, because life aint fair and stuff happens. I love you no matter what but next time i'll beat your bottom! Is

that understood" Darry sternly scolds the boy.

"Yes sir," Pony answers through tear filled eyes. He was very disappointed in himself and sad for upsetting his brothers. Darry had never called him selfish before and it made him

feel terrible.

Darry held Pony looking at him for a few minutes making sure his brother got the message before wrapping the boy in his arms comforting him. Darry was still trying to learn

how to parent. It was a hard balance with discipline and love. He found a fine line between the two at times.

"Lets go in there ok little brother?" Darrya asks wanting to check on everyone else again.

"I can't" Ponyboy tells him shly.

"Why not?" Darry laughs. Sometimes his brother was funny.

"Because everyone will be mad at me. I was too bad," Pony confides near tears.

"Well baby when you act a fool sometimes it sucks, but we have to correct our wrongs and make amends," Darry tells him.

" Will you carry me in there?" Pony asks wanting the comfort of his oldest brother. Darry makes good on the request carrying his brother into the living room. When the guys

looked their way Pony hides his face in Darrys shoulder in shame .Darry decided to walk over to Soda drop the kid in his lap.

"Tag your it," Darry chuckles taking his spot in his chair. Darry smiles as Pony curls up in his brothers lap. Darry glances to Johnny who was sleeping on the couch. Johnny

was going to be hurting for a few days that was for sure. Darry just hoped he healed quickly.

"Soda does your face hurt?" Pony questions studying his bruise.

"Shoot kid aint no body can hurt me," Soda brags.

"Is that a challenge?" Darry questions cocking an eye brow at his brother in amusement.

"Well Ponboy no one but Darry, But dont worry i'm just saying that trying not to hurt his ego. You know he can't hurt me," Soda speaks to Pony but eyes Darry with his joking

sparkle in his eyes,

"You get any mouthier and we might just see who gets hurt," Darry tells him playfully. Even Steve had to crack a grin. These brothers were a mess. Pony had Soda held on God

status. Ponyboy thuoght Soda was the greatest thing since the invention of candy.

"Soda will those mean boys get in trouble when they get home?" Pony questions.

"Probally not," Soda answers truthfully. If the kids had discipline there would not be the issues that exist now.

"Well thats not fair! They were super bad! If I been mean like that Darry would spank my bottom and make say sorry," Pony pouted. How come he was the only kid to get

in trouble?

"And don't you forget that Ponyboy. I would make it where you could not sit down for a month if you go acting like those boys. And that little brother is a promise," Darry

threatens his brother.

"Thats okay. I don't like being mean. When I am it makes my stomach feel sick inside," Pony reassures Darry. He hates anyone being upet.

"We know you won't be like them," Soda says ruffling Ponys hair a bit.

"I'm sorry for acting bad earlier. I'm really sorry Soda and Steve. " Pony says taking this time appoligize to his brother and friend.

"Its ok," Both boys agreed. Everyone had thier moments after all.

"Hey Soda we have to get to work," Steve tells Soda after glancing at the clock,

"Shit." Soda said bouncing up. "Bye kiddo. Love ya." He said kissing the top of his head before putting him down.

"Dar, do you mind us catching a movie after work?" Soda asks as they head to the door.

"Be home by midnight," Darry answers.

"Ill be here. Can we take Pony?" Soda asks earning an eye roll from his friend.

"No! Darry won't let me go out after I act bad." Pony answers for his brother. Pony already knew the rules. Soda still eyes Darry for an answer. Darry simply shakes his head no.

"See yall later," Soda says turning and going out the door shutting it behind him.

Pony made his way to his brother after Soda left. He climbed into Darrys lap.

"Darry?" Pony says to get his brothers attention.

"Yes baby?" Darry responds hugging his brother to him.

"I'm kinda happy not to go to the movie tonight," Pony tells him.

"Ok. I'll bite. Why are you happy?" Darry questions out of curiousity.

"Because sometimes I like just hanging out with us two." Pony tells him with a smile.

" I love hanging out with you too. I'm just sorry we can't go for ice cream or to the park," Darry tells his baby brother.

"I know. I'm sorry. " Pony says looking sad.

"But thats ok. I think we should read us a good book here. Maybe Johnny will hear some of it if he wakes up soon. Then maybe you can help me do the yard work," Darry

tells him.

"Instead of a story will you sing my song?" Pony questions Ever since he could remember You are my sunshine has been his song. His parent and brothers have frequently sang

it to him.

"You are my sunshine. my only sunshine" Darry started singing to his brother. Pony laid content with his brother and his best friend close by asleep.

Woo hoo Finally did a thing called updating! I really have done it three times, but my computer shut off with out saving once and the other I don't even know. I wanna say i'm not

responsible for all the ideas in this chapter. I have my next chapter roughly written. This story is one shots but the next chapter will be two. I'll try to get a few chapters written in the

next week. Again i'm sorry for the long wait but the next chapter is at editing point! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter,

Thanks always for reviews!

~Unknown

P.S. If any one wants to be beta and help edit please pm me! My computer has been sucking lately and editing has not been easy. Several times it has deleted what I wrote.


	7. Chapter 7

Ponyboy was so excited for his day at school. Today was field trip day. He was excited that Mark, Dexter, Phillip, and himself were all going to be in the same group. Those were his favorite people in class. Mark was his favorite, but everyone else was cool too. Well maybe not as cool as the gang. Mark is from the same area Ponyboy lived and he had three older siblings. His brothers Jeff, Mark, and Tyler regularly picked Mark up at school and walked him home. They were really tough too. Jeff was really tough. Jeff was part of the Shepard gang and Ponyvknew they could be mean and tough which is why Pony was not able to be around them.

Pony slowly walked the familiar path to his classroom. He hoped they would see the lions. Lions were his favorite. Some reason he thought lions were tuff looking. When he arrived in the classroom he could see that some parents were already there. This made Ponyboy more excited. It means it was really going to happen His first school field trip. He walked in and spotted Dexter right away.

"Hi Dex! Are you excited?" Pony inquires glowing with excitement.

"Yes! I heard that field trip days are the best. My cousin said when he went to the zoo he jumped in the pen with the tigers. He said he fought one off of him. He was so tough he did not get a single scratch! How tough is that?" his friend exclaims excitedly with a hint of mischief.

"Wow! Really? Thats tough!" Pony admits trying to picture someone fighting a tiger! That seemed really scary so he must be tough,, but Ponyboy doubted his cousin was as tough as his brothers

"Do you think Phils mom will be nice? " Dex inquires.

" I sure hope so," Pony admits looking at the door was as Phil and his mom walked in. Pony studied her. She looked nice enough.

" Ok students. I need you all ro find your seats. We need to take attendance." the teacher instructs. All the students hurried off to their seats.

They all sat silently while the teacher took role.  
"Ok rules. One) You Must Listen the adults in your group Two) We must stay with our groups. Yall are reprensenting our school so be on your best behaviour. Now lets line up so we can load the buses.

Ponyboy took his place in line by his friends. After everyone was inline they followed the teacher down the hall to the front entrance.

"Ok boys and girls. We are sitting two or three students to a seat. " she tells them before allowing them on the bus. Pony got the window seat. Dex sits beside his friend. They sit there making small talk as the bus starts heading towards the zoo.

"Look Pony," Dex points to Pony. On a side road several miles from the school. The side road contained about six cop cars with flashing lights and several people crowded around.  
It did not look good and Pony sure hoped everyone was ok. Ponys excitement again took over his concern for what ever had happened. He could not wait to arrive at the zoo.

It took twenty minutes before they arrived. Once there they were let off the bus and put into groups.

Pony followed into the zoo. "Ok boys stay with me," she told them as they headed down the zoo trails.

The first aninal they came upon was a rhino. "Look Dex! Its a Rhino!" Pony exclaims knowing its Marks favorite animal.

" Do yall know where Mark is?" Pony quizzes his friends. He knew Mark was excited about today. He sure hoped he was not sick.

"No," Both of Ponys friends chimed. Pony was a little down that his best friend was here to experience their first field trip together.

The boys walked through the zoo talking about Batman VS. Superman. Pony liked Superman, but Dex and Phil were team Batman.

After three hours of roaming around it was time to meet the class for lunch. The boys took a seat with as the teachers came around and handed out sack lunches.

Ponyboy started on his sandwhich. It was his favorite Peanutbutter and jelly.

"Boys stay put while I run to the bathroom. Your teacher and principal are both close by if you need anything while i'm gone," she tells the boys leaving the table.

"Ok about time. How about it boys Y'all wanna jump the tiger cage?"Dex questions as soon as was out of ear shot.

"Yes! " Phil exclaims with excitement.

"No! " Pony tells them softly.

"Why you to chicken?" Phil asks.

Pony really wished he had Mark here so would have a friend on his side.

"I'm not a chicken," Pony tells them.

"Sure your not! Then why?" Phil pushes.

"Its against the rules," Pony tells them matter of factly. Pony knew good and well what would happen to him if he did something that stupid. The thought made Ponys bottom hurt.

"Rules are meant to be broken," Dex tells him with a devilish grin.

"Not when you have Darry and Soda at home," Pony tells him.

"All you have to do ignore them when they yell," Dex tells him.

"Only if I had a death wish. Darry would skin me alive and I would not be able to sit for a week," Pony tells them honestly.

"Your brother will spank you? Tell him to leave you alone. Tell him he aint your daddy." Phil tells him.

"He is just like a daddy. He is like both a dad and brother. Soda is too, but he is nicer when i'm bad," Pony tells them did not like people making his brothers out to be bad guys.

"Your life must suck. They are making you a chicken," Phil taunts. That comment offends Pony.

" My life don't suck. My brothers are the best, and so are my other friends. They are super tough too." Pony defends them and himself.

"Ok boys are yall done eating? " questions joining the boys once again. The boys all nod gathering trash to throw away,

"Mom can we go by the bathroom?" Phil asks his mom sweetly.

"Yes and right back here," She tells them. The bathroom was in eye shot. Pony followed his friends since he needed to pee. He went in to a stall while his friends went to surrounding ones. He relieves himself and goes to wash his hands. He looks around wondering where his friends had gone. Once his hands were dry he stood against the wall trying to give his friendsa few extra minutes to finish up if needed.

After a few minutes Pony thought something was off and decided to peek under the stalls to see if they were ok. No one was in the stalls. A sinking feeling hit Ponyboy. He knew his friends had headed off to the tiger pen.

Pony ran out and headed to . " Phil and Dex left," Pony tells her.

"What are you talking about?" she questions Pony.

"I went to the potty and waited for them and they never came out. So I looked under the stall and they are gone," Pony tells her.

"Where would they go?" She asks.

"They talked about tigers," Pony offered.

"Leta go," She demands pulling Ponys hand heading towards the tigers. Pony was having a hard time keeping up with her,

When they get to the tigers both boys were near the top of of the pen.

"Get down boys," screams loudly scaring the boys.

The boys jumped down. "Mom we were just having fun. " Phil tells her.

"I know son. Just do something safer. Lets go get you guys an ice cream," she tells them walking towards the concession stand. Pony was shocked at the fact that she not only did not punish him, but was rewarding everyone. Even his own paewnts would not be nice like that. Pony followed them as they ordered the cold treats before sitting down to eat their ice cream. After they finished the ice cream it was time to load the buses and head back to the school.

Pony kept to himself on the bus. He did not want to talk to his friends right now. He watched out the window. When they pulled into the school his teacher rushed off the bus, and thats when Pony noticed several cop cars at the school.

Pony saw his teacher talking to one officer and the assistant principal. Pony noticed his teacher was getting upset and had tears running down her face. The principal got on the bus.

"Ok single file. Exit the bus in a single file line and walk to the door." The principal instructs the students.

Pony was the last one off the bus. He was listening as closely as he could as he walked by his teacher.

"I can't believe that! Mark Ellis its hard to imagine," he heard her say to the assistant principal.

Pony had a bad feeling. He ran towards his teacher.

"Whats wrong with Mark?" Pony demanded.

"Oh Pony..." his teacher says hugging him to her. Tear start spilling down her face more.

"What?" Pomy demands.

"Honey he was killed this morning on the way to school. His brother Jeff was taken to the hospital," she tells him.

Pony starts crying. Life is not fair. Mark should not be dead.

"How did he die?" Pony asks through tears.

"He was killed," his teacher tells him not wanting to share any details. The cop cars this morning on that side road was there due to the murder of Mark. They were jumped by Socs who had it out for the Shepard gang, and they had recognized Jeff and went after him and his siblings. Mark was litterally beat to death at only six years old.

Pony broke loose from his teacher and took off running towards home. He wanted away from here. He wanted to get home. He considered the DX!

Pony could hear his teacher call after him, but he didn't care. A mile down the road Ponyboy heard a car screech to a stop. Suddenly he is being grabbed.

"Ponyboy Curtis. What the hell are you thinking? Are you wanting Darry to blow up? Running down the road like this? " Steve scolds the kid. Pony was not listening, and was trying to get out of Steves grip. Pony face was soaked with tears and his eyes were puffy.

"Come on kid whats wrong?'' Steve tried again turning Pony towards him.

"Shit kid!" Steve panics looking Pony up and down looking for any obvious injuries. Shit! Just what he needed.

"Come on kid," Steve says lifting the smaller boy into his arms and carrying him to the car. Steve fastens the boy in and jumps in the front seat.

Steve heads off to the DX. He figured Soda could help. As soon as he pulled in he started honking catching Sodas attention.

Soda comes out to the car.

"Soda the kid," Steve tells him pointing to Ponyboy slumped over in the seat still bawling.

Soda opens to door up and buckles his brother up scooping him into his arms.

"Shhhh! Pony whats the matter baby?" Soda questions his brother.

Pony would not answer. He only wrapped his arms tight around his brothers neck. Soda rubbed circles on his brothers back hoping to help calm the boy.

"Do you know what happened?: Soda questions his best friend.

"No! I was drving to pick him up for you and I see him running down the side of the road and pulled over and found him like this," Steve tells his best friend honestly.

"Pony do you want a coke?" Soda asks trying to lighten his mood. Again Pony would not acknowldege his brother. Soda was starting to get worried now. A coke would

normally cheer the kid right up.

"Steve will you take him on home. I'm here until close. Darry should be home when you get there. Maybe Darry can get him to cheer up, but don't be late to work because Will has

been here and will be back shortly." Soda tells him buckling his brother back into the car. Any other time Soda would have kept Pony at the station with him but Will was the big

boss and they could not afford Soda loosing his job.

"Love ya Pony," Soda tells him shutting the door.

"I'll be back." Steve tells him heading out of the station.

Steve drove to the Curtis house. He took a breath of relief seeing Darry was home. He quickly unbuckled the kid and carried him inside.

Darry was in his arm chair with a cup of coffee when Steve walked in. He dropped Pony into Darrys lap. By this time Pony was not crying, but stoned face just staring ahead.

"I went to pick him up and saw him running down the street. He was crying and won't say a word. I took him to Soda, but he did not get too far. I hate being short, but I have to run as Dick is at the station today," Steve tells Darry using his nick name for Will. After he gave Darry the information he took off out the door towards work.

It was now Darrys turn to try and console the kid. He held his brother close just rocking him. Darry studied his brothers face as he slowly rocked him back and fourth. His brother was distraught. You could see it all over his face. Darry hated to see his brother upset like this.

"You are my sunshine. My Only sunshine," Darry sang the only thing he thought might be of some comfort to his brother. By time Darry finished the song Pony had fallen asleep. Pony was very emotionally tired. Darry continued to silently rock his brother. He was running all kinds of scenerios through his head. What could have possibly upset his brother so bad?

Darry was brought from his thoughts as the phone rang. He gently laid Pony on the couch and rushed off towards the phone.

"Hello," he spoke into the phone.

"Hi. Is this Darry?" a familiar voice came over the phone.

"it is," Darry answered.

"I was calling to check on Ponyboy. He darted off before we could stop him," the voice came. Darry figured out the voice belonged to his brothers teacher.

"Well he is home, But not really alright. Do you happen to know what has him so upset?" Darry quizzed her hoping she had the answers.

"I'm afraid so. He over heard us talking about Mark Ellis. Mark Ellis was murdered by some teenagers when his brothers and him were attacked on the way to school today." She tells Darry trying to hold back her own grief.

"Oh man. Ok thank you for the information. Thanks for helping me figure out why he is so upset," Darry said hanging up the phone. He stared towards his brother. Poor kid has already lost more people in his lifetime than any kid should ever have too. As Darry studied his brother he noticed his brother starting to jerk. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A scream came from his baby brother. Pony was thrashing aroud at this point.

"Pony! Ponyboy," Darry whispers slightly shaking his brother trying to wake him. After a minute Ponys eyes jolt open and tears start streamng down his face. Darry wraps his brother up into his arms.

"Hey baby! Darry has you! SHhhhh! Don't cry now! Bubba has you!" Darry soothes his brother as he carries him back to his chair and begins rocking him. After ten minutes Pony had calmed down for the most part.

"Here baby lets take your clothes off and take you a bath. Your covered in sweat," Darry tells him. Pony don't fight his brother, but he don't help either as he removes his wet shirt.

Darry carries his brother into the bathroom and starts him a warm bath. He adds some bubbles since they are Ponys favorite and then strips his brother before placing him in the water. Pony sits in the water as still as can be. Norammly Pony would be doing all kinds of weird stuff including giving himself a beard. Darry gently scrubbed his brother from head to toe before rinsing him. Once Darry was satisfed with his brothers cleanliness he removed him from the water.

Darry helped dry his brother off before carrying him to his bedroom, and dressing him in underwear and a pair of shorts. Darry was very unsure of what to do or how to handle this.  
Death was something his brother should never need to worry about.

Ok I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I cut it super short and decided I was going to make this a two chapter story. I have the whole orignal chapter wrote so I will edit it and add more than I orginally had. Hope y'all have a good weekend. I have anotehr chapter started that will be added after part two. I'll get started on my edits maybe tomorrow so hopefully you won't have a long wait.

-unknown 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 2:

"Pony would you like me to read to you?" Darry questions trying to get some kind of response from his brother.

Pony just stares straight ahead. "Pony would you like some food?" Darry tries again. Again he gets nothing.

Darry resigns his efforts on getting his brother to open up right now. Instead he tucks his brother into his bed and lays beside him. Darry holds Pony close rubbing his back. Darry was not sure how to help his brother. Darry knew the kid had gone through so much at such a young age and he had every right to shut down. The boys remained younger brother cuddled up to his elder brother for the next three hours before Ponyboy drifts off to sleep once again.

Once he was sure his brother was asleep Darry snuck out and started a load of laundry and dinner. Darry let his mind wander as he went throught he motions of doing his tasks. He was concerned about his little brother. The kid did not even shut down like this after their parents passed. Yes his brother was upset and cried, but he would talk and interact with everyone. Honestly, Pony was probaly the reason everyone had pulled through that loss as well as they did.

Dinner was just being pulled from the stove when Soda waltzed in. "Hey Dar! Where is Pony?" Soda inquires.

"He is asleep. I found out his friend Mark Ellis was murdered today," Darry tells Soda in his cold voice that Soda knew he only used when he was upset and trying to hide it.

"Sht! I heard that one of Tims boys was jumped, and put in the hospital. Never would have thought. Man poor kid. Has he talked to you?" Soda quizzed.

"No. Nothing has gotten him to talk. He had a nightmare during a nap. I also gave him a bath and held him," Darry tells his brother feeling helpless at the thought he was not doing enough to help Pony.

"I sure hope he bounces back soon. I can't deal with the baby being sad," Soda reveals the feelings both brothers shared.

After Darry finished his household chores he peeked in his brothers room. He smiled in spite of himself at his two brothers cuddled up together fast asleep. He was happy that for the moment Ponyboy looked at peace. After he felt his brothers were ok he went and laid down in his own bed and was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. Darry was sleeping good until he was woken up by a scream ringing through the house. Darry shot up and headed towards his brothers room where he could hear Soda talking to Pony. Darry watched from the doorway as Soda cradled their brother and rubbed his back until he was back asleep. Soda gives Darry a thumbs up so he knew all was well before both boys went back to sleep.

The next morning Darry wakes up and starts breakfast. He was hoping today would be a far better day than yesterday. Darry had just finished the eggs as Soda comes walking in carrying Ponyboy. 'Breakfast is done," Darry tells them sitting out plates. Soda sits Pony in his chair before taking his own. . Darry glanced over at his brother after taking hiw own seat noticing his brother was not eating. Pony sat looking into space with his head propped up on his hand.

"Eat Ponyboy," Darry tells him nicely. Pony continued to stare off blankly into space as though he had not heard his brother.

"Ponyboy eat your breakfast now!" Darry said louder and more stern! Pony glanced over at his brother tears springing out of his eyes. Darry sighs. He did not want to make the kid cry. He just wanted his brother to eat something. Seeing his brother upet really pulled at Darrys heart strings.

Pony pushes his plate off the table watching it crash down. Lucky for him it was plastic and did not break. His actions got a reaction from Darry. He was now glaring at his brother. Darry was really trying hard not to loose his temper, but this was behavior that he never will tolerate.

"Ponyboy you do not do that! You know better!" Darry tells him sternly. All this accomplished was Pony to cross his arms and lay his head on the table.

Darry kept himself from going crazy. He knew Ponyboy was acting out for attention because he was hurting. Darry wanted him to know it was not ok, but figured talking is pointless at the moment. Darry got up from the table going over and lifting his brother into his arms. He carried him back to his seat and sat down holding his brother with one arm while eating with his other.

"I'll take him to get ready while you finish getting ready." Soda tells Darry as he finsihed his own food. Darry lets Soda grab Pony. Soda takes his brother and goes to their room.  
Soda sits Pony on the bed as he quickly gets dressed and goes about dressing Pony who did not help .

"Ok buddy I think Johnny is staying home today with you so you can have a day to recover. " Soda tells him carrying him into the living room. Johnny was on the couch watching tv. Soda had not even heard him come in.

"Ready to go Soda?" Darry asks coming out of his room dressed for work.

"Yes! Bye Pony! " Soda tells him ruffling his hair before sitting him in Johnnys lap.

"Bye kiddo. Be good," Darry tells him kissing his head.

Pony has new tears running down his face as he realizes his brothers were leaving. He did not want his brothers to leave.

"Darrrrrrrryyyyyy! SssoODaaaa! Darrrrrryyyy! Sodddaaaaa! " Pony screams leaping up running after his brothers grabbig a hold of Soda's leg.

"Come on Pony! We have to get to work. We will be back later. Johnny Cade is going to hang out with you," Soda tells him unwrapping his brothers arms. He walks Pony back to Johnny who gets a grip on him.

Pony fights trying to get away to his brothers. "Soda! Darry!" he screams as they hurry out the door.

Soda and Darry felt bad, but they both had to get to work. They knew Pony woud be safe with Johnny and they could not afford to take off work

Johnny was trying to keep a hold of Pony, but it was diffacult when he was thrashing around so much. Johnny was kind of nervous at this point. He had never seen his friend act like this before. Noramlly he would be running laps around you. Johhny knew he was a bubbas boy, but he was not that clingy normally. Johnny knew now how bad off Pony really was now.

"Ponyboy! Darry and Soda will be back home after work," Johnny tries to reason with him. Pony was not having it. After a few minutes Johnny let Pony go. Pony threw himself down screaming while hitting and kicking the floor..Johnny did not know what to do so he just let him throw his fit. His fit lasted nearly an hour before Ponys collaped completely on the floor.. Pony's arms and legs were hurting now. His whole body ached, but worst of all his heart hurt.

Johnny took this time to try and move the kid on the couch. He gave Pony a pillow and covered him with a blanket. Johnny then sat beside the couch next to the kid. rubbing his head. Pony laid there in a Pony knew was everything hurt and he wanted hs brothers.

Johnny felt bad for the kid. Ponyboy was practically his little brother too. Johnny loved this boy as more than most anyone in this world. It made Johnny sad for the little boy, but also made him angry at the hurt the Socs had once again brought on. Johnny stayed right beside his friend while they both dozed on and off through out the day. Neither boy shared a word, but Johnny knew deep down Pony was happy he was beside him the whole time.

Darry was the first one to get home that evening. As soon as he walked in Pony was off the couch and clutching onto his brother tightly before he could even shut the door.

"How was his day?" Darry asks lifting Pony into his arms.

"He threw a bad tantrum when you left. After that he has not got off the couch," Johnny tells him.

"Oh Kiddo What am I going to do with you?" Darry asks Pony . Pony just stared into his brothers eyes not saying a word. "I really wish you would you would talk to us. I really miss talking to you. I love you kiddo," Darry tells him sitting down with him.

"I love you too," Pony whispers to his brother. Pony felt he needed to let his brother know. Even though it was four simple words Darry was excited to hear his brother speak. He has not really done that in over 24 hours. Darry hugged his brother tight. He sure loved this kid.

"Johnny will you go get me a yogurt cup and spoon?" Darry asks his friend. Johnny nods getting up going into the kitchen. He returned a moment later with the food. Johnny opens it up handing it to Darry. He had an idea on what Darry was going to attempt. Darry resituated Pony.

"Here Pony I want you to eat this ok?" Darry said trying to hand it to Pony. Pony turns his head away from it. "Hey Pony will you please take a bite for me?" Darry tries offering a spoonful to Pony. Pony turns towards his brother staring at him before finally opening up his mouth and taking a bite.

"Good Job Baby," Darry tells his brother. After he swallowed that bite he opened his mouth for another much to Darrys delight. Pony took another four bites willingly. After that he turned away again rejecting any more. Darry was disappointed that he did not finsih the yogurt, but let it go since he ate a few bites. Pony rested his head on his brothers shoulder content that his brother was home.

Darry snuggled his brother until Soda got home. "Here Soda will you occupy him so I can get dinner done? " Darry inquires.

"Of course," Soda says happily stealing Pony away from Darry.

"How was your day kiddo?" Soda questions joyfully. Pony just looks at him not answering knocking Sodas mood down a few notches.

"How has he been Johnny Cade?" Soda questions knowing Pony won't answer.

"Not great! Cried and threw a fit for almost an hour when you left. After that he did not move off the couch til Darry got home. Once Darry got home he got Pony to eat several bites of yogurt," Johnny updated him.

"You know kiddo you have all of us worried sick. I love you," Soda tells him tickling his side causing his brother to squirm around.

"Love you too," Pony tells Soda. Soda smiles at his brothers words. Soda sits on the couch beside Johnny Cade. Johnny had some western playing on the tv. Pony reached over and hugs Johnny. He did not want Johnny to think he hated him. He likes Johnny as long as his brothers are close by. Johnny returned the hug. He was glad that the kid seemed to be happier now. After hugging Johnny Pony went back to snuggling with Soda until Darry popped his head in calling everyone to dinner.

Pony climbed off his brothers lap, but followed him closely to the kitchen. Darry had sat out four plates. Pony climbed into his chair eyeing his brothers making sure they were sitting down. Everyone dug into the spagetti set in front of them except Pony. Darry eyes Pony silently urging his brother to eat. Pony answered him by pushing his plate away. Darry sighs in defea before taking a bite of his own food.

Pony didn't want to sit in his chair so he gets up and walks over to Darry who lifts him into his lap. He balances Pony with one arm and reaches for his milk with the other. Pony watches Darry with the cup and realizing how thirsty he was. Pony opens his mouth leaning towards the cup hoping his brother would get the hint. Darry chuckles trying to hand Pony his cup over to his brother. Pony makes no attempt to take it so Darry holds it for him. Darry thought holding a cup was silly and pointless, but if he actually drank something then he would not complain. Pony drank a quarter of the cup before turning away from it. Darry was not going to complain. He was haooy his brother was deciding to drink.

Darry picks up his fork to eat himself some spagetti. Pony eyed the food as his brother ate it. Pony decided it looked good and he was a little hungry. When his brother got another forkful of pasta he grabbed his arm dragging it down to his mouth and taking a bite. Soda let out a laugh from across the table.

"Pony would you like your food?" Soda questions. Pony looks away from Soda not answering his question. Instead he looks Darry in the eyes and opens his mouth for another bite. Darry feeds his brother another bite. Pony chews it up slowly. It tasted good, but for some reason Pony decided he did not want made him feel slightly sick.  
He turned away from the next bite his brother offered.

Darry finishes his food before offering his brother another drink. Pony gladly accepts taking another big drink. When he was done with the drink he hopped down and goes over to Soda. climbing into his lap. Soda had chocolate milk and it sounded better then the white milk. Pony pointed to his brothers milk. Soda rolls his eyes but quickly gives up a drink. Pony drinks half of the cup.

After he was done drinking the milk he bounces off his brothers lap. Pony was on a mission. Pony went to the counter and points at it. Darry picks him up lifting him to the cabinet he was pointing too. Pony opens the cabinet door reaching for the one and only sippy cup that is hidden in the back. Pony hands it to his brother.

"Pony your don't need a sippy cup," Darry tells him. Pony looks at him pouting. Pony wanted that cup. He did not care if he was acting two.

Darry contemplates how to handle this. He don't want his brother to think that he would start tolerating the pouting, but on the other hand he was glad his brother was wanting to drink. He has barely ate anything and tonight was the first he has drank since lunch yesterday, and he don't want him getting dehydrated. Darry did not like this the sippy cup or that Pony don't want to hold cups. He is hoping this passed quickly. Darry decided to go ahead and give him the drink, but his brother was going to have to hold it himself. Darry poured Pony some juice into the cup before handing it to him.

Pony follows Darry around drinking on the his cup. Darry sighs wishing his brother would go back to acting his age instead of like a baby.. Darry and Soda tag teams the kitchen work while Pony sits on the floor nearby watchig his brothers clean.

"Pony why don't you go color," Darry suggests placing the plates in the cabinet. Pony just stares at him before shaking is head. Pony stays put until his brothers were done. They could not even get him to hang out with Johnny.

"Ok Kiddo we are done lets go in there and read," Soda tells Pony. Pony liked that idea and follows his brother to the living room. Soda grabs a book and parks himself on the couch. Pony climbs up beside him. while Johnny shuts the tv off so everyone can hear. Soda opens the book and begins reading. Pony leaned against his brothers chest listening to him read and feeling his chest rise and fall as he read. Pony sips on his drink soon drifting off to sleep listening to the soothing sound of his brothers voice. Soda smiles at his brother who was now sound always looked young especially when asleep, but tonight even more so as he clutches his cup beside him.

"So whats up with this? He has never been so clingy and acting so babyish. I mean a sippy cup? Not hardly talking and all the pouting" Soda questions Darry.

" I dunno! I think its some weird grieving process he is going through," Darry tells him. Darry was unsure about the behaviors himself. Darry was happy that it was now the weekend so they had two more days to help Pony and his crazy behavior before he had to return to school.

"What time do you work tomorrow?" Darry asks.

"8. I think I'm working til ten tomorrow night. I'm covering a partial shift for Cody. " Soda tells him.

"Alright. I have the day off tomorrow but work Sunday morning. So i'll be here trying to deal with that one," Darry tells him looking over at the sweet site of his sleeping brother.

Pony woke up the next morning next to Soda. He was feeling energetic today so decided to shake Soda waking him up. Pony wanted someone to keep him company. He hated the idea of being alone for any amount of time.

"Hey Baby," Soda greets his brother with a sleepy grin planted on his face.

"Cup," Pony tells his brother wanting a drink. He had no plans to act bigger, because frankly he wanted to be babied.

"Talk like a big boy and ask correctly," Soda tells him.

"Cup," he demands in a whiny voice. Soda sighs pulling himself out of bed.

"Kiddo I gotta jump in the shower. How about we go find Darry first?" he offers.

Pony nods climbing off the bed. He followed Soda to the kitchen where his eldest brother was busy cooking.

"Morning Dar! I'm going to jump in the shower really quick," Soda tells his older brother signalling to Darry Pony was behind him.

"Alright,Breakfast will be ready when you get out. Morning Pony." Darry tells him with a smile. Soda walks off ruffling Ponys hair on his way to the bathroom.

Pony walks over to Darry who is at the stove. He knows he is not to be at the stove when it was on, but he wanted to be close to his brother.

"Pony i'm cooking and your not allowed at the stove when the it is on. Go have a seat and food will be ready shortly," Darry instructs him. Pony crosses his arms over his chest, but he does as he is told. He goes to table and climbs up in hi seat. He lays his head on the table and watches Darry prepare breakfast. Darry was cooking oatmeal today. Pony normally loves oatmeal,but today he decided he did not want it, After five minutes Darry walks over to the table with bowls of oatmeal. Darry sits one in front of Pony. Pony stares at it as though it was the plague. After all the bowls were set out Darry went to the fridge and started pouring cups of milk before bringing them over to the table. Soda walks in clad in a towel just as Darry finished serving everyones food and drinks. He happily takes his seat waiting to devour some food and the chocolate milk that awaited him.

Darry sat down to enjoy his food and drink a little coffee to get his day started. "Cup," Pony demands breaking his brothers from their food and thoughts.

"You have one right in front of you," Darry tells him pointing at it. Pony pushes the cup away. He wanted the sippy cup.

"Well I guess your not very thirsty then," Darry told him turning back to his food ignorinng his brothers attitude. Pony wanted to cry and throw a fit, but he was trying to hold it back because he wanted near his brothers more and did not want to end up in time out. Pony was feeling anxious now. He wanted to throw himself down,but he also wanted nothing more than to be held by his brothers. A few tears exscaped his eyes as he pondered what to do. Finally Pony decided he wanted one of his brothers comfort. He went over and climbed in Sodas lap. Soda snuggled him close instantly bringing the much needed comfort he wanted.

"You going to eat baby boy?" Soda asks him. Ponyboy considered carefully rather he wanted to eat. He was sorta hungry but not very. He decided to go with eating a few bites. He openshis mouth for Soda to feed him a bite. Soda gets a spoonful and feeds it to his brother. Pony swallowed the bite decideing on a second. After the second bite he decided he wanteda drink. Pony point to his drink,

"Pony use your words," Darry tells him. Darry did not want to baby him. Pony glares at his brother and whimpers pointing at the drink again.

"I can't understand you. Try again," Darry tells Pony.

This only made Pony mad. Darry good and well knew what he wanted. Pony knew that Darry knew. Pony picks up Soda's bowl flinging it at Darry, Oatmeal splatters on the table before it crahes into Darry covering his shirt in oatmeal. Pony procedes to pick up Soda's cup throwig it as well. Pony was in a angry trance and not truely realizing what he had done. Darry was sitting there silently trying to hard to keep his anger under control. . Pony could tell Darry was angry and it sets him back off. Pony jumps down from his brothers lap running to his room, but he reaches his hand out on the way shoving his own dishes to the floor before sprinting to his room slamming the door behind him,

Pony now had tears running down his face. He put his head against the wall before drawing it away and bringing his head back down with a bang. Pony really wanted this pain to hated the way he felt. He kept hitting his head against the wall, Pony liked feeling the pain as it seemed to mask his inner pain. Pony cries more as he bangs his head harder and harder.

"Ponyboy." Darry shouts running into the room and picking his brother up stopping him from his self harm,The whole scene scared Darry. He had never thought his brother could ever hurt himself. All of Darrys anger from moments ago were now gone being replaced with sadness and fear. Pony fought briefly to get away, but quickly gave in to the comfort of his brothers arms.

Darry held his brother tight. "Shhhhh. I got you," Darry tells him rocking his brother him softly back and fourth before slowly singing a song he had heard in a childrens movie one time.

"Come stop your crying It will be alright Just take my hand And hold it tight

I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel They just don't trust what they can't explain I know we're different, but deep inside us We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart Yes you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more

Don't listen to them 'Cause what do they know We need…

When destiny calls you, you must be strong I may not be with you But you got to hold on They'll see in time, I know We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart Believe me you'll be in my heart I'll be there from this day on Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart Always

Always I'll be with you I'll be there for you always Always and always

Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder I'll be there Always "

Pony could not handle the sadness no more. He bawled his eyes out as he snuggled his face into his brothers chest. As his brother sang to him Ponyboy was slowly able to calm down..  
His brothers voices always seemed to soothe him when he needed it. Pony was able to bring his outburst to just sniffles. He placed a hand on his brothers heart feeling it pound.

Darry was silently relieved as his brother calmed down. He stared at his brother momentarily before lookig towards the door way where he saw Soda standing watching with tears streaming down his face. Darry had no doubt why Soda was crying. He himself felt like breakind down, but he had to tough. Darry held an arm out to Soda who gladly accepted the comfort from him brother too. Darry knew then holding both brothers that everything would some how be ok.

"Cup please?" Pony asked his brother after a while. He really wanted his sippy cup.

"You want the big boy cup?" Darry asks him. Pony shakes his head no and silently pleads with his brother to give him his cup. Darry sighs.

"Here Soda you take the devil child," he teases handing Pony over. Once Soda has his kid brother Darry walks into the kitchen and locates the sippy cup. Darry cleans it before filling it up with milk and delivering it to his youngest brother against his own beliefs.

"Thanks," Pony says snatching it from his brothers hands immediatly downing his drink. Now that Pony was calm his headache that he got from banging his head was becoming very noticeable. Pony put hi hand on his head trying to pressure on it to relieve the pain.

"Does your head hurt baby?" Soda questions noticing immediatly

"Ya," Pony says trying to hold back new tears. Darry over heard the boys from his spot in the kitchen where he was cleaning up the mess. He quickly grabbed his brother some tylonel before heading to the bedroom. Once there Darry measured the liquid out and gave it to his brother. Pony swallows it quickly hoping for instant results.

"More please?" Pony asks Darry holding out his cup. Darry takes the cup with out second thought this time. He quickly fills it with more milk before delivering it back to his brother.

"After this one Pony its only water for a while," Darry tells his brother. Pony smiles a half smile at his brother to show him he had heard what he said.

"Soda you gotta get going," Darry tells his brother. Soda jumps up hurrying to get dressed. Once Soda was dressed Darry tossed him the truck keys so that he could drive to work.

"Thanks Dar," he said with a grin before kissing the top of Ponys head and calling a good bye before heading out the door.

"Lets go color a picture together," Darry offers holding a hand out to his brother. Pony happily takes his brothers hand. They walk to the closet so they could grab the crayons and drawing pad before heading to the kitchen table. Darry lets go of his brothers hand and moves a chair close to his own. Pony climbs into the chair sitting beside his big brother before opening up the pad. He rips a paper out and hands it to his brother before starting his own picture.

Darry starts drawing a picture of his brothers and himself. Well he was attempting to draw a picture. Honestly he figured Ponys picture would look better then his own. Darry was shocked by how relaxing coloring was. Pony was drawing a picture of the sky. Darry was always amused by how much this kid noticed details. He hd never met another kid like Pony who appreciated things like the sky.

"Its us," Pony shrieked in excitement when he glanced at his brothers picture. Pony loved his brothers picture of the three of them.

"It sure is," Dary tells him. "You sure are drawing the prettiest sky I have ever seen," Darry tells him.

Pony held up his picture in Darrys face showing it off. He was very excited with his picture. Darry took the picture from his brother and went and hung it on the fridge. Pony smiled seeing his picture on the fridge where everyone would see it.

"Water please?" Pony asks his brother once he was done admiring his own art work. Darry grabs his brothers cup rinsing it out and filling it with water.

"Thank you," Pony tells his as he takes his cup. Pony did mind drinking water. He has been made to drink it since he was little.

"Do you want a snack?" Darry questions his brother.

Pony thought about it. He was hungry. "Yes please," he tells his brother.

Darry goes to the cabinets and finds Pony some graham crackers to eat. He puts them on the table after opening the package. "Ok buddy you sit here and eat and i'm going to vacuum the bedrooms," Darry tells him trying to get some house work in. Pony starts pouting and holds his arms up for his brother to hold him. He was not ready to be alone at all.  
Darry quickly meets his brothers request not wanting him to fully breaking down again. Darry reaches for a graham cracker handing it to his brother who slowly begin eating on it.

"I think house work can wait. I think hanging out with you sounds way more fun." Darry tells him tickling the boys side earning him a laugh. Pony rests his head on his eldest brothers shoulder smiling at him.

"I love you Darry," Pony tells him.

"I love you too kiddo," Darry tells him.

"I love Soda too, but he is kinda crazy," Pony tells his brother with a smirk.

"I think you both are," Darry tells him.

" We learned from the master," Pony tells him stocking his tongue out at him.

"Really?" Darry asks tickling his brother causing him to shriek in laughter.

Darry loved hearing the sound of his brother laughter. It was one of the greatest sounds in the world.

Darry and Pony hung out all day together. They read and worked some puzzles together. The boys were playing with Ponys army men when Soda walked in.

"Soda," Pony greeted his brother as he walked in. He ran ove and hugged his brother.

"Have you been a good boy?" Soda asks his younger brother.

"Yes. Darry played with me all day long," Pony exclaims smiling.

" Sounds like you have kept the old man busy," Soda said teasing his brother.

"Who you calling old?" Darry questions throwings a army man at his brother.

"See Pony the old man missed," Soda said as he dodged the toy. His teasing Darry got Pony giggling. He always found his brothers friendly banter funny.

Okay this is the end of the chapter. I don't own the song lyrics and I had to stop before i carried on for to long. I hope you enjoyed. I have started my next chapter. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
